


The Masseur

by Dasteiza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Massage, Multi, Oral Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasteiza/pseuds/Dasteiza
Summary: All the ladies love going to the best Masseur in town. Especially a sexy Veela who just happens to be close personal friends with the Masseur in question. Read about all the ladies who visit Harry Potter.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Mrs Granger/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my short story! To support my writing, please check out my patreon.
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

Ch. 1

Looking at the clock Harry could see that it was nearly time for his three o'clock appointment. Over the last few years Harry had quickly gained the reputation as the best Masseur in the country, possibly the entire planet. He had discovered his special skill while dating Ginny. Even though they were no longer together, she would still frequent his business. He popped into the waiting area and found his three o'clock client. Harry smiled.

"Fleur. I'm ready for you," Harry ushered her into the back.

"Merci 'Arry," she thanked him in her oh-so-sexy French accent. Having been a long time customer of his, Fleur already knew what to do. She went into the changing room and stripped down completely. She folded and placed her clothes in the little cubby holes attached to one of the walls. Grabbing one of the large, fluffy towels, she wrapped it around her nude body. Checking herself out in the mirror, she nodded in satisfaction. She always liked to look good when spending time with Harry Potter. Fleur went back outside and laid face down on the massage table and waited for Harry.

Half a minute later Harry was by her side, soft, calming music was being played, and the scent of different body oils permeated the small room. Harry picked the oil that he knew she liked best. The oils he used were a special magical blend that loosened the muscles. Like always, Harry started with the shoulders.

"How's Bill?" Harry asked as he pulled her towel down until it barely covered her shapely rear.

" 'e is good," she gasped as the warm oil was poured over her bare back. " 'e was called in for a job a few days ago. Gringotts is sending 'im to somewhere in South America for the next month."

"Sounds exciting," he said, using his strong hands to firmly rub the oil into every muscle group.

"Mmmhm," she hummed as Harry's hands glided over her body. He was the only one allowed to touch her in such an intimate way, aside from her husband. It was all for medical purposes, she justified. Of course she never told Bill about it. Her eyes closed as his hands worked the stress out of her shoulders and moved on to her neck. Her hair was pulled up into a bun exposing her delicate neck for his touching pleasure. Of course it was actually her that was receiving the pleasure. The magical oil along with Harry wandlessly channeling healing magic through his hands had her quickly turning into puddy.

"Tu me fais sentir tellement bien," she moaned out sexily. His hands slid back down her shoulders, and she bit her bottom lip when his fingers glided over her side-boob. Of course they didn't stop there. He was working the kinks out of her sides and hips, and she knew what was coming next. It always excited her. Sure enough, Harry pulled the towel off her and tossed it away, exposing her entire nude body to his eyes and hands. The excitement Fleur felt not only came from the pleasure she was soon to feel, but also from the thought of a man besides her husband laying eyes on her naked form. A great number of men would kill for the chance to see Fleur Delacour naked, let alone get the chance to explore her with their hands. And yet she was paying a man to do just that! To be fair, when it came to receiving pleasure, what other man could compete with Harry Potter.

Harry squeezed and massaged her wide, inviting hips, trying to ignore the heady scent of her arousal. Fleur's skin was the stuff of fantasy. Porcelain colored and blemish free, her skin was perfectly smooth and softer than silk. His hands moved from her hips to her jutting ass. He spent more than his fair share of time working the muscles in her perfect ass. She moaned loudly when he put a hand on each cheek and split them apart, exposing everything she had to offer. Her pussy was a wet slit between two plump, hairless lips. It was just as perfect as the rest of her. One of his thumbs was working her lips while the other stroked the middle of her weeping slit. He spied the next prize. Her asshole was light in color, just like the rest of her, and appeared to be so tight that he guessed nothing had ever penetrated it. Moving a thumb from her lips, he placed it against her asshole and channeled his magic through it.

"Mon Dieu!" she yelled out, arching her back and sticking her ass up in the air like a bitch in heat. Leaning in close, he inhaled her scent. He knew she could feel his face pressed up against her naked ass, but she didn't seem to mind all that much. Based on the fact that she leaned back and mushed her ass right up against his face and wiggled it around, he guessed that she didn't mind at all.

Moving forward with the invitation, he snaked his tongue out and firmly tickled her asshole while one thumb stroked her slit and the other her clit. He channeled magic into all three at the same time and watched her go wild.

Fleur never knew that anything could feel so good. She knew she shouldn't be leading Harry on and allowing him to perform oral sex on her, but she couldn't help herself. The way he played with her ass was incredible! 'No man had ever dared to even try! I'm Fleur Delacour, veela goddess!' she internalized. Unfortunately the Veela goddess was not prepared for magic to enter her pussy, clit, and ass simultaneously. Yelling out something illegible, she felt something spray out of her nether region and realized that she squirted! Her first squirt!

"I cannot take it 'Arry! It feels so good!"

Harry watched as her back arched and pussy fluttered before a jet of clear fluid sprayed out of the blonde bombshell's pussy. He smirked as the juice splashed against his face and chest. He removed his shirt, tossed it over by the towel, and started massaging her flawless legs. Her thighs and calves were strong and nicely shaped, yet soft and silky to the touch. She gave out a long, shuddering breath when he played with the erogenous skin behind her knees. Harry smiled to himself. He knew her body better than anyone, even her husband, even herself. He could spend a week worshiping her legs alone. He flipped her over on her back and went to work on her small, delicate feet. Dragging his thumbs over the sole of her foot, he took the time to check out the rest of her. Her breasts were large and rounded without an inch of sag. They were topped by hard, light pink nipples that were begging to be sucked. His eyes traveled down her taut, slightly muscles stomach and cute, little belly button to her wide hips and the treasure beneath. Her mound was hairless. It wasn't shaved or waxed. It was just that no hair grew on a Veela's body, apart from her head. Below her mound was her hairless pussy. He had explored her slit on many an occasion. He would soon explore it again. But first he had to finish the massage before the happy ending.

Fleur was moaning and rubbing her other bare foot up and down his wet naked torso. Harry knew how much she loved having her pretty, little feet played with. It was a huge turn on for her. He also knew that Bill wanted nothing to do with her feet, so every time she came for a massage, he made sure to fulfill her fantasies. Their eyes met and neither looked away as Fleur's other foot started massaging his groin and Harry's lips and tongue traveled up and down her soft foot. Her hands were squeezing her breasts and pulling at her nipples as he pulled down his pants and freed his cock. It wasn't her first time seeing it as she was a long time customer, but she did gasp every time he pulled it out. Harry ran his tongue up the arch of her foot before sucking on her toe. Hearing her squeal was something he immensely enjoyed. Taking both feet in his hands, he sandwiched his cock between her soles and started thrusting. Fleur was mumbling to herself as one of her hands was groping her breasts and the other was diddling her clit. The scene was so erotic that he pulled his cock out from between her feet and painted the tops and her toes with his cum.

"I love your feet Fleur. I could fuck them all day," he muttered.

"Merci," she thanked him and watched as he repeatedly slapped his cock on her feet to shake out every last bit of cum.

He made his way to her upper half and began massaging her voluptuous breasts. The warm, bouncy flesh felt like heaven in his grasp. Her nipples were as hard as they had ever been, and he gave into the temptation and leaned over and took one into his mouth.

"Sucer plus fort 'Arry!" she gasped as she groped his hardening cock. He massaged every bit of tit flesh he could reach while still keeping her lovely nipples between his lips. He let go of her tits, but kept the nipples in his mouth as his hands massaged the sensitive skin of her arm pits. Finally releasing her nipples, he used his tongue to obscenely lick and suck on her delicate underarms. This apparently turned her on so much that she grabbed his head and pulled him in, capturing his tongue in her mouth. Their make out session lasted a few minutes until Harry's hand snaked in between her thighs and began stroking her sopping cunt.

"How would you like my cock in you little flower?" he asked huskily.

"I would love it, but I cannot betray Bill like that 'Arry," she said regretfully. "But I would not mind if you used your mouth on me again."

"Okay but you've made me hard Fleur. You need to take care of it." She indeed saw his massive erection pointed straight at her. She nodded her head in agreement. He pulled her off the table then laid down on it himself and spread his muscular legs wide. "Hop on Fleur!"

Knowing what he wanted, she climbed on top of him and assumed the sixty nine position. Taking his cock all the way into her mouth, she started deep-throating his massive penis. She moaned loudly feeling his tongue part her wet pussy lips. She sucked harder and faster as she felt the all too familiar coil ready to explode in her belly. Her orgasm was approaching. Harry's lips and tongue explored places no one else had, even her husband. His hands were molesting her hips and ass as his tongue slid inside her asshole. The magic pulsing from his tongue to her ass had her spasming and squirting pussy juice all over her lover. A few seconds later, Harry spurted his seed down her throat and into her mouth. They both laid there for a few minutes, each other's face pressed against their genitalia. Harry felt kisses and licks all over his cock as Fleur did her best to clean him off. Harry chuckled and gave her slick cunt a tongue bath as well.

"Oh no more 'Arry! It is too sensitive!" she exclaimed, pushing his face away from her clit. Harry picked her up by the ass and sat her in his lap so that she was straddling him.

"Same time next week love?" he asked cheekily.

"Bill is gone for weeks mon amour. You can come over tonight and 'ave dinner with moi, then we can go back to your place for a leetle after dinner fun. No?" she smile sexily at him. Harry smiled back.

Sometimes it was good to be Harry Potter.

AN: Thanks for reading!


	2. The Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another young Veela joins Harry for relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I want to thank all the new patrons coming in! I truly am grateful. 
> 
> I'm going to post pictures of what I think the different girls look like on Patreon if anyone is interested. I'm also adding a poll to choose the girl in Ch. 3
> 
> If you wish to support me on Patreon then please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

Chapter 2

Harry was sitting on the couch in his home reading the Quibbler when a knock on the door pulled his attention away from the paper. Putting the paper down, he got up and went to answer the door. 

“Fleur! What a pleasant surprise!,” he exclaimed happily. His kissed both her cheeks, as was custom with the French, and ushered her into his home.

“Merci,” she replied. Fleur, like always looked spectacular. She was wearing a short sundress with matching heels. 

“What can I do for you Fleur?” Harry asked, sliding his hand up the back of her silky thigh and squeezing her thong clad ass. 

“ 'Arry! Eet is not time for fun and games,” she said, smacking his hand away. Harry rolled his eyes.

“If you're not here for fun, then why are you here?” he asked, going to get her a cup of coffee. 

Accepting her coffee with a smile, Fleur answered, “I need a favor. My leetle sister Gabby wants to book an appointment with you. I know you are all booked up, but I was 'oping you would make an exception pour moi.”

“Hmm. I haven't seen Gabrielle in more than a year. When did you have in mind?”

“She was 'oping sometime tomorrow,” she said, sipping her coffee.

“How about tomorrow night after work. She can come here. Say around 7 o'clock?” Harry asked, excited to see her sister again.

“Perfect! Merci 'Arry,” Fleur finished her coffee and got up. She smiled saucily at Harry before spinning around towards the door, causing the hem of her short dress to flare up. The sight of her near naked backside had Harry hard in an instant. Before she could even make it to the door, Harry grabbed her from behind and held her by the hips as his lips explored the open expanse of soft skin on her neck. “Mmm 'Arry,” she huskily whispered as she closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open when she felt his hand slide under her dress and into her panties.

Harry placed a finger on her clit and hit her with his patented, wandless “Love Spell”. She squealed and her body began to shake as fluid drenched his hand. She pushed him away and slapped his face. Fixing her dress and fluffing her hair she said, “ Hmmphff! I am a married woman!” before walking to the door. Harry opened the door for her and as she was walking through, he pulled up the back of her dress and slapped her soundly across the ass!

“EEEP!” she yelped as she spun around to face him. Seeing his smirking face, she flipped him the bird and left with as much dignity as she could, going home to her husband with the hand print of another man on her ass. 

-The Masseur-

Harry looked at the clock. Right on time he heard the knock on his door. Opening it up revealed a stunningly beautiful seventeen year old Gabrielle Delacour. His eyes wandered over her sexy form. She had blossomed a bit since the last time he saw her. Gabrielle stood around five and a half feet tall with long blonde hair that all Veela seemed to possess. She had a heart shaped face with big blue eyes the color of a spring sky. Her nose was small and perfect and her lips, plump and very kissable. She was wearing very tight jeans and a t-shirt, enhancing her shapely, toned legs. Her chest was still on the small side. Harry doubted it would grow much more. While Fleur was more full figured, Gabby was always more willowy.

“Gabrielle! It's wonderful to see you again!” he greeted her with a hug and a kiss on both cheeks, which she returned. 

“ 'Arry! Eet is good to see you again as well,” not seeming to want to leave his arms. Her cheeks were pink as she smiled widely. 

“Let's go sit down and catch up.” He grabbed her hand and lead her to the couch. She sat down right up against him, not leaving an inch of space. “So how was school? I hear you graduated Beauxbatons. Congratulations!”

“Merci. Yes school was fun, but eet is good to finally be able to start my life as an adult, no?” she said with wide eyed determination that only a new graduate could have. It wouldn't be long before life started grinding away at you. Harry chuckled at the thought. 

“I'm sure it is. So Gabby, how many hearts are broken now that you left school?” He asked, smiling. He guessed that many a poor boy had a crush on the stunning woman. Her face flushed red.

“I do not know. 'opefully, not many. But that matters leetle to me.”

“Oh? No boyfriend?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head. “I 'ave never 'ad a boyfriend,” she answered, a bit embarrassed. 

“Why not,” Harry asked, bewildered. She could have her pick of any guy. 

“The boys at school are all children. I need a man,” she said with conviction. 

“Well I'm sure you'll find one love,” he stated, standing up and pulling her with him. “Now let's get you ready for your massage.”

He showed her the room she could change in and set up his massage table and oils. A few minutes later he heard the door open and looked over to see the blonde stunner walking in with a pink, fluffy towel wrapped around her petite frame. He ushered her to sit onto the table and rubbed her back gently trying to calm her down. Her body was shaking slightly, likely never having been so undressed around a man before. 

“Just breathe deep and relax Gabby. I promise you're going to enjoy it,” he said softly, rubbing her shoulder. 

Gabrielle took a deep, shuttering breath and replied, “ I am okay 'Arry. Just a leetle nervous.”

“There's no need to be nervous love. We've known each other for years right?” Harry smiled kindly, Her cheeks brightened a bit as she smiled and nodded. Harry placed a hand on her knee and slid it slowly up her thigh. “Now lay face down and we can begin,” he kissed her forehead then guided her into a laying position. 

Gabrielle was a bundle of nerves. She never let any of the boys of Beauxbatons get close to her romantically. She always harbored deep feelings for her savior, Harry Potter. Once she graduated, she begged her sister to arrange a massage session with her crush. One reason was because she would get to spend some alone time with the man she wanted. Another was because she had heard the stories of the pleasure he could coax out of the female form. She desperately wanted to see if the rumors were true. Now here she was, alone with him in his house, dressed only in a towel, and with no one to bother them all night long. His strong hands landed on her shoulders and quickly began rubbing and kneading the knots and stress from her muscles. 

“ 'Arry that feels wonderful,” she murmured, eyes closing in contentment. The oils he chose smelled good and helped her relax. His hands were traveling from her shoulders, to her neck, and down her arms into her hands, kneading the oil into every inch of exposed skin. She gasped and twitched as his hands rubbed the tender flesh under her arms. Her underarms were a bit ticklish, but the strong pressure he was applying made it feel good!

Sensing that she liked that, he continued to caress the soft skin of her baby smooth armpits. Adding a little bit of his magic had the smell of her arousal increasing. Deciding it was time to take it to the next level, he grabbed hold of her towel and slid it off her sexy body. Gabrielle Delacour was a glorious sight to behold, He would almost call her a miniature version of Fleur, as she was just as flawless as her older sister. The soft slopes of her back gave way to widening hips, and an ass that jutted out just enough to make it drool worthy. Between the cheeks of her behind, he could spot two smooth lips trying to hide a wet, fleshy slit. His eyes traveled down her thighs and all the way to her small, dainty feet. He poured some warm oil on her back and went back to work. 

Gabby hid her face as her towel was removed. Fleur had already explained how his massages worked, but it was still nerve wrecking for a young virgin such as herself. She could feel his eyes devouring her inexperienced body, and she wasn't ashamed to say that it turned her on. She loved him and wanted him to look at her! Her breath caught in her throat as hot oil dribbled down onto her back, easing the stress and laying a foundation for his hands to explore. Explore they did! They rubbed and kneaded and slid the expanse of her ribs. “Oh yes 'Arry!” she moaned as his hands squeezed and groped her luscious bottom, and split her cheeks apart. She felt his oily thumbs explore the naughty area in between her cheeks. Over her soaking slit and against her puckered hole they traveled. She no longer cared about the massage. She just wanted him! Rolling over onto her back, she spread her legs and played with herself. “ 'Arry, I want you to be my first,” she moaned, caressing her clit and making sure that he could see everything she was doing. 

“Are you sure Gabby?” he asked, already taking his clothes off. He knew that she was sure. It was only polite to ask though. 

“Yes. I 'ave wanted this for so long,” she said, looking at him disrobe. He was a very handsome man she thought. Her eyes widened at the length and girth that was standing proudly between his powerful legs. 

“Good. Then come here,” he beckoned her forward. She easily slid off the table and melted into his arms as he lifted her up by the waist and kissed her deeply. 

“Mmmm,” Gabby moaned into his mouth. Their tongues danced with one another's as he started walking. 

“You're first time should be in a proper bed,” he said, carrying her up to his room. 

Gabby couldn't believe it was finally happening! She felt his massive member slip between her thighs as he carried her upstairs. Trapping it against her nethers, she rolled her hips, sliding her wet cunt all over his cock. “Gabrielle!” she heard him growl animalistically. She “EEEP'd” when he pushed her up against the wall with more than a little force. Her legs loosened, but he had other plans. “Keep them together!” he ordered. Immediately her thighs snapped closed. 

She closed her eyes and softly bit down on his shoulder as he began thrusting his hips. She felt every ridge and vein rub against the length of her dripping pussy. He pressed her tight against the wall and soon her clit was being smooshed and rubbed by his pistoning cock. His tongue snaked around her swan-like neck as he continued to fuck her silky smooth thighs. He reached around her, and she felt his finger rub circles around her untouched asshole. Her eyes went wide and she bit down on his shoulder as the tip of his finger wormed its way into her virgin backdoor. Her breathing quickened as more of his finger sank into her dark tunnel. Just as he went knuckle deep, she felt magic coursing through her asshole, traveling throughout her body and directly into her cunt. 

“Qu'est ce que tu es entrain de me faire 'Arry?!” she wailed as juices leaked and squirted out of her over stimulated pussy. Harry kept thrusting. His cock slid down her slit and hotdogged her plump lips even as a torrent of sex juice sprayed all over his lower half. 

Gabrielle was thrashing and spasming in his arms. He held on tight and kept fucking her incredible thighs as he moved into his room and lowered her onto his bed. Her nipples were hard as diamond as his hands cupped and rubbed the soft mounds. Taking his cock in hand, he slapped it a few times against her drenched cunt lips, enjoying the smacking sounds it made. He placed the head at her entrance and didn't ask for permission as he took her virginity with a single thrust. She squealed as he split her cunt and sucked a perfect pink nipple in his mouth. Her thighs squeezed his sides, trying to stall his movements and give her time to recover. 

“Holy fuck you're tight Gabby,” he moaned into her naked breast. 

Feeling her thighs part slightly, he started moving his hips slowly. Her insides were heavenly! Her walls were as smooth as silk and could grip him in ways that he didn't think were possible. He tried to keep his eye from twitching with every stroke, but it was damn near impossible. He had been inside a lot of females, young and old, and he could safely say that Gabrielle had the finest pussy he had ever had. He quickly wondered if Fleur would feel the same. The scent of her pussy was driving him wild! His thrusts became faster until their nether regions were clapping loudly, drowning out their cries of passion. He lifted her legs up and put her feet over his shoulders. Leaning forward, he was able to reach new areas inside her never before touched. 

“I am cumming again!” she hollered, squirting on his cock as her cunt squeezed the life out of him. Not able to last any longer, Harry thrust hard, depositing load after load of hot, sticky cream right into her tunnel. 

Their breathing slowed as they remained in the same position. He was still inside of her as she sexily rubbed her bare foot on his chest as he covered her other foot with small kisses and licks. 

“C'etait fantastique!” she breathed out, her nude chest rising and falling rapidly. 

Harry chuckled. “The night has just started love,” he said, flipping her over and stuffing his cock back in as he hit her clit with another dose of Potter Magic!

“Nooo!” she gripped the covers as her juice hit him in the chest and sprinkled around the room. It was then that Gabrielle thought that maybe she had bitten off a little more than she could chew. 'Oh well. Practice makes perfect,' she thought as the love of her life caveman fucked her right into the bed.


	3. The Grass is Always Greener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new customer arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my Patrons over at Patreon. I have pictures posted of what I based the girls on over at Patreon. I'll likely post some other stuff regarding this story on there as well. The girl who won the poll is featured in this chapter. A new poll will be added to choose the girl in Ch. 4.
> 
> If you wish to support my writing then please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

Chapter 3

It was early in the morning that Harry Potter was sitting back relaxing in his comfy chair, by a roaring fire having a nice cup of piping hot coffee. This was his normal routine, and there was nothing out of the ordinary. Well, if you didn't count the long, blonde shock of hair bobbing her head in his naked lap. 

Harry leaned back and moaned as his new girlfriend, Gabrielle Delacour deep throated his rather impressive member. “Fuck! You're so good at that Gabby,” he moaned out. 

Gabrielle let his cock go with a pop. “Merci mon amour,” she said sexily, kissing his spit covered head. “Who is your first appointment for the day?” she asked, dropping her head back down and taking him to the hilt. 

“Shiiiiiit,” he slurred out, putting down his coffee cup and running his fingers through her long, beautiful hair. Shaking his head to clear out the dick sucking induced cobwebs, he tried to remember who had the appointment. “Daphne I think,” he answered. 

She let go of him once more and slapped his cock repeatedly against her porcelain cheek. “Daphne?”

“Yeah, I think. Daphne Greengrass. She was in my year at Hogwarts. She was in Slytherin so we never got to talk more than a few words our entire time there. Shame too. She's was quite pretty. She did run with a questionable crowd though,” thinking back to her friendship with Pansy Parkinson. 

“Mmm,” Gabby hummed, give his scrotum long, wet licks. She grabbed his cock and started jerking him off. Her hand was nearly a blur! “Is she a first time customer?”

“Yeah. Neither her or her sister have ever been here before,” Harry squirmed. He couldn't hold it in much longer. 

“Make sure you do the thing with 'er back. The thing you learned with me, you know?” Gabrielle looked at him with her big, innocent looking eyes. How she could look innocent with a cock in her hand, he didn't know. 

Harry chuckled. “I'll try to remember love.”

Gabby nodded then started lapping at the underside of his head. That in combination with her super fast hand job had Harry thrusting his hips forward and crying out. Gabby closed her eyes and pointed his cock right at her face. She didn't even flinch as his hot cum squirted all over her pretty face. She continued to work his cock; a hot load splashing against her with every stroke. Finally after he was wrung dry, she smiled and got up to clean herself. Harry just shook his head. Getting her as a girlfriend was a stroke of luck. She wasn't jealous in the slightest. She knew that this was his job and accepted it, as long as she always came first. 'I have no problem making her cum first,' Harry smirked. 

The Masseur

'Arry, your appointment is 'ere!” Gabby called out. Not only did Gabrielle not care that he was essentially being paid to please women, he actually became his new secretary. He made sure to tell her to not interrupt him or come into the room in the middle of a session. Most of the women he serviced wouldn't like that. She of course had no problem with that. Harry went out to greet his newest client. He entered the room just as Gabrielle was leaving. She just smiled and nodded. Harry smiled back. He loved that she instinctually knew not to be affectionate around his clients. Some of the women he serviced could be a little clingy, and jealous. Having a gorgeous bombshell like Gabrielle hanging all over him wouldn't go over well. 

Standing there wringing her hands together was Daphne Greengrass. Harry had to admit that she was still as gorgeous as ever. He wasn't too proud to admit that he'd had a little bit of a crush on the girl during school. Most boys did, including the Slytherin hating Ron Weasley. Her hair was long. Really long. All the way down her back it flowed in soft, loose curls and ended just before it reached her shapely rear. Her hair was the color of midnight. It was so dark that it didn't look natural. It had to be a magical color that few had, like the color of his eyes. Perhaps it was her milky pale skin that made her hair stand out. Her complexion was near flawless and had the paleness of a wealthy aristocrat. Her face was gorgeous with big, brown eyes, a perfect little nose and a wide beautiful smile filled with straight, white teeth. She was wearing tight, black pants, a sleeveless, black shirt, and some black high heels. She had a normal amount of makeup on, though she did sport red lipstick which stood out brightly against the backdrop of her pale skin and dark hair. He had forgotten that she was a fairly short girl at around five foot one or two. 

“Miss Greengrass,” Harry nodded in greeting.

“Potter,” she replied, nodding in return. 

“I take it that Gabrielle explained everything to you,” Harry asked, looking over her chart. She didn't write down any pre-existing conditions. She did however, write down that she was having problems with her lower back. 

“She did,” she replied nervously. Her eyes were darting back and forth, trying to take in the whole scene. 

Harry smiled kindly. “No need to be nervous Daphne. You're in good hands. I promise you'll leave here a new woman.” She smile shyly. “Now right through there is the changing room. Why don't you go undress while I gather my supplies.”

“Alright Potter,” Daphne answered, going through the side door and leaving Harry alone. 

Harry gathered up all the normal things. Mostly the oils he used. They were starting to run low. He'd have to order some more soon. A few minutes later, he heard the door open. Out came Daphne covered in a towel. What was strange was that he could see her bra straps peeking out of the towel. The silly girl kept her underwear on! Harry wanted to laugh but refrained. It wouldn't do to embarrass a client. They came here to feel good, and to feel good about themselves. Harry always did his best to make his clients feel sexy, even when they weren't. That's why they always came back. The pleasure was always a second. Harry walked up to her.

“Daphne love? There's no need for these,” he said, sensually running his finger under the strap of her bra. He loved hearing her shudder. “Let me get these for you.”

Harry ignored her nervous quivering and untied her towel. She didn't stop him as he let it drop, exposing her underwear clad body to his viewing pleasure. And what a pleasure it was! Her body was slim and tone and full of wonderful curves. Daphne had a classic hourglass figure. A medium sized chest turned into a slim, lovely waist, before flaring out in wide, sexy hips. Her bra and panties were a matching set. Expensive black, lace covered her most intimate of places. 

Daphne was a nervous wreck. She couldn't believe that she was actually here! She had just recently went through a terrible break up. Her boyfriend of two years had been cheating on her with some Australian whore! She spent the appropriate amount of time crying, and cursing before listening to her friend Tracey and moving on. It was Tracey that recommended coming to see Potter. That was strange since Tracey was never a client of his. How she knew about him, Daphne didn't know. It didn't really matter because she was here now, and almost completely nude! Hearing Harry gently rebuke her for leaving on her underwear had her blushing. Having Harry slide up into her personal space and unhook her bra almost had her fainting. 

As Daphne's bra was pulled free, Harry closely looked at the pair of breasts in front of him. They were just as lovely as the rest of her. C-cups and round and wonderfully perky, they were capped with pink, puffy nipples that Harry couldn't wait to suck. In fact, Harry didn't wait. Leaning in, he grabbed one breast and started his massage early while he kissed his way around her other breast before licking her nipple and finally sucking it into his mouth. 

Daphne let loose a loud gasp at the development. 'How the hell did this happen?' Daphne asked herself. She just came in for a massage and suddenly she was topless with her naked breast in Harry Potter's mouth! She wanted to yell at him for his impropriety, but the only thing that left her plump lips was a moan. Feeling his tongue wiggle against her still hardening nipple was incredible. How he kissed, and licked, and nipped at her sensitive flesh was the stuff of dreams. Her old boyfriend had never done things like that! Suddenly his lips left her nipple, and she wanted to yell at him to keep going. Fortunately his lips were still in action. Down her trim tummy his lips went, exploring every inch of open flesh. Daphne ran her fingers through his messy locks as his lips danced over her wide hips. Daphne's breath fluttered as his kisses were laid down the front of her lace panties. “Let's get these off of you love,” she heard his voice. Without waiting for her reply, she felt her panties being lowered. She didn't stop him, but actively helped him by wiggling her hips and letting them pool at her ankles. She stepped out of them and stood nude in front of the Boy-Who-Lived. “My my Daphne. Looks like you're feeling better already,” Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts. Looking down, she could see what he was talking about. He hadn't even touched her down there, and she already had a bead of arousal dripping down her inner thigh! Her face flushed bright red. She was so embarrassed! Thankfully Harry's voice cut her thoughts short. “Don't worry love, I'll get it for you,” he said slyly, and she watched as he licked the trail of arousal all the way up her thigh and squeaked loudly as his nose bumped into her clit! 

Harry was incredibly turned on. He imagined that a lot of it had to do with the fact that his former, gorgeous crush was naked in front of him for the first time. He moaned as he licked her thigh clean. Her pussy smelled amazing! His mouth was watering just thinking about it! Harry gently ushered her onto the massage table face down, and he went to work. He poured his heated, special oils all down her sexy body. Slowly he kneaded it into her back and shoulders. Her neck being rubbed had her moaning in pleasure. His hands slid down her ribs and rested on her flaring waist. He poured more oil on her jutting ass and watched amazed as it slid down her shapely cheeks and disappeared into her glorious split. Placing his hands on there, he gave them a squeeze before kneading the oil into her soft flesh. 

Daphne moaned again. She was glad she was face down. That way, at least he couldn't see the naughty faces she was making! She gasped as his hands spread her cheeks apart, and her face reddened fiercely as she knew that he could see every inch of her nude body. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt his thumb sliding up and down, rubbing her from her clit, traveling up her wet slit, and onto her virgin asshole. Suddenly, she felt two of his fingers enter her from behind! “Oh god!” she wailed as she hid her face against the table, gripping the sheets in her fists, and arching her back like a common whore! She wasn't ready for what came next. Potter placed his finger at the base of her slender, porcelain neck. She felt the electrical charge of magic being channeled before his magic went into overdrive! He dragged his finger down her spine, coaxing a fresh orgasm with every inch of flesh he touched until his finger rested on her lower back! “Ohhhhhhhhh no no no!” she yelled as something erupted from within her. Fluid was squirting out of her! She could hear it spraying! And Harry, the bastard that he was, didn't give her a second to rest! His magic kept entering her body! She could feel the area of her lower back being healed! She spread her knees wider as Harry's fingers were rubbing up against her G-Spot! She felt his face press up against her, and suddenly his tongue was lapping circles around the rim of her asshole! 

Harry wanted to try something new. He channeled magic through both of his hands, one being on her lower back, the other being pressed up against her G-Spot, and through his tongue which was tickling her puckered hole, at the same time. The result was eye opening. Daphne yelled as loud as he'd ever heard anyone yell. A torrent of pussy juice sprayed out in every direction, and poor Daphne bucked, and thrashed through the most violent orgasm he'd ever witnessed! She was still screaming, a thread of drool connected from her mouth to the table as she kicked and flipped around. Finally removing his hands before she hurt herself, her orgasm continued. Her legs were wide open, and he got the perfect view of her smooth pussy trying to clamp down on a cock that wasn't there. It was only a few more seconds before she passed out completely. 

Staring down at her nude form, then down to his hard, aching cock, he huffed in annoyance. It looked like he wouldn't get to fuck the black haired beauty this time. At least he had a blonde beauty upstairs who was more than willing to take his load. He looked back down. 'Next time Daphne darling,' he promised. He had no doubt that there would be a next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my Patrons over at Patreon. I have pictures posted of what I based the girls on over at Patreon. I'll likely post some other stuff regarding this story on there as well. The girl who won the poll is featured in this chapter. A new poll will be added to choose the girl in Ch. 4.
> 
> If you wish to support my writing then please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	4. The Bookworm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione comes over for some physical therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The winner of the poll for Chapter 4 is Hermione! A new poll will be added shortly. I'm currently working on a Patreon exclusive chapter as a thank you for passing 100 Patrons. 
> 
> If you wish to support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

**Chapter 4**

“I don't know Harry,” Hermione Granger said, unsure. Hermione had walked gingerly into Harry's home one evening. There was clearly something wrong with her. Unbeknownst to Harry, Hermione was upstairs in her home trying to move a large chest full of old school books. She had left her wand downstairs and was too impatient to go down to get it. Instead, she tried to lift it, badly hurting her back. She had tried to take a pain potion and simply sleep it off. The pain was worse the next day. Then she had gone to St. Mungos and was given treatment. The treatment helped a bit, but not by much. Her only option left was to go see her friend Harry.

Hermione had made it very clear in the past that she didn't approve of Harry's choice of vocation. Ron had thought it was brilliant, earning him an earful from his wife. Harry had gotten more than an earful. Repeatedly she had berated him and attempted to persuade him to get a “proper” job, but he wouldn't budge. He loved his job. Now she was here asked for his services.

“I don't think Ron would approve,” she added, trying to talk herself out of it. The pain was reminding her to shut up.

“First of all Hermione, you're not here for a fling. This is a medical emergency. Second, what Ron doesn't know won't hurt him,” he answered slyly, ushering her to the changing room.

“Yeah I guess ...” she replied, going into the room to change. Harry smiled perversely and went to get his oils.

He'd been waiting quite a while to get his friend Hermione on his table. He had always thought that she was quite sexy, in an understated kind of way. She rarely ever fixed herself up, so only a handful of people knew how beautiful she could be. He'd also seen her in a two-piece bikini before! She was hiding a seriously hot body underneath her clothing. Looking at the clock on the wall, he could see that she was taking too long to undress. Harry chuckled to himself. “Getting cold feet, Hermione?!” he yelled out.

“No!” he heard her yell back from the room.

“Don't worry, I'll warm them up for you,” he smirked.

“Stay away from my feet you pervert!” she yelled back.

Harry laughed. “Just hurry your ass up! We're burning daylight here.”

Hermione finally exited the changing room with a towel wrapped around her luscious body. “It's night time, dummy,” she reminded him, lying face down on the massage table.

Harry, trying to be professional and help his injured friend, started with an examination. He pulled her towel off and placed the pads of his fingers on her upper spine. He would “examine” more of her later. Hermione's best feature in his opinion was her legs. She had a toned butt and very shapely legs that ended with cute, little feet. It was all that lugging of your book-laden backpack up and down the staircases of Hogwarts, he would often tease her. There was, however a tone of truth in his words. Her ass was fantastic and her creamy legs were works of art. He could spend an hour on them alone. Her normally bushy hair was tied back on a ponytail. He loved seeing her in a ponytail. It always made her seem younger and playful.

He pressed down on her upper spine. “Feel any pain or tenderness?” he asked professionally.

“No,” she replied.

He pressed on her spine a little lower. “How about now?”

She shook her head. This trend continued until he reached her lower back. She sucked in a deep breath and hissed in pain.

“Right there! It hurts a lot when you press it.”

“Okay. Let me put some oil on you and I can get to work,” he said, looking for a specific oil. This oil had the most potent healing properties. Taking the bottle, he poured it liberally over her smooth back. He was fascinated by the way the oil pooled in the dip in her lower back. He watched as it spilled over and rolled down her slim waist. He grabbed her waist and used the pads of his thumbs to gently massage the oil into the injured area. Once she was nice and oiled, he started focusing his magic through his hands and fingers. His healing magic caressed her aching body as he started adding more pressure to his massage.

“Oooooh yes,” she groaned out, forgetting about her embarrassment at having her best friend seeing her naked. He continued to heal her lower back as his other hand massaged her thin neck.

“Sounds like you're enjoying this Hermione,” he said smiling. His hand glided down her spine then back up to her shoulders.

“Mmmmhm,” she hummed.

“I thought you said only good for nothing slags would enjoy my services?”

“Shut up. I'm injured,” she justified her pleasure.

After around fifteen minutes of healing, he pulled away and tested her injury. “How does it feel now?”

“A whole lot better,” she sighed in relief. “Still a little tender though.

Harry nodded. “Let it be for a day or so. If after that it's still tender, come back to see me.”

“Okay, Harry. Thank you. Now finish my massage,” she dropped her head back down to relax. Rolling his eyes, he got to work.

His hands spent a little more time than necessary on her delectable bum. He squeezed and massaged her oiled up cheeks, enjoying every time he split them apart and got to see her wet, little slit. Hermione had a trimmed bush of hair on her mound, but completely smooth pussy lips. His hands slid down her smooth legs, and he worked the muscles in her toned thighs. Her moans were getting him hard as he lowered to her sexy calves. Rubbing oil all over them felt incredible. Her moans got louder when the pads of his thumbs dug into the sensitive soles of her dainty feet. “Mmm Harry,” he heard her whisper. He knew she was ready to take things a bit further.

He worked her feet every which way that he could, He rubbed her soles, massaged her arches, and even worked the area between her little, painted toes. She must have really liked that. The scent of her arousal filled the entirety of the small room.

Harry grabbed her hips and flipped her over onto her back. “Arms above your head,” he ordered, pouring more oil on her sexy tummy. She blushed but did what he said. His hands rubbed the warm oil all over her belly, and she whimpered when he played with her belly button. Up his hands went, caressing her smooth skin until they cupped her beautiful B-Cup breasts. Hermione's breasts were a sight to behold. Large enough for a handful, they stood proudly on her porcelain chest, perky and inviting. They were capped with perfect pink nipples that were already rock hard. She arched her back as he squeezed a breast in each hand, rubbing oil into her nipples with his thumbs as he did so.

“Oh god, Harry!” Hermione was rubbing her naked thighs together trying to relieve some of the sexual frustration that was building up inside of her.

Harry was rubbing her overly sensitive nipples when she heard him say to spread her legs. She didn't even think about it. Her legs parted for him, exposing herself to her best friend for the first time. She felt him grab her thighs and spin her body around. Looking up, he was now standing between her parted thighs with his cock resting on her lower belly. And what a cock it was! It was huge! The biggest she'd seen by far. The only ones she'd ever seen were the ones in anatomy books and her husband's of course. She was out of her mind with lust. That was the only logical explanation as to why she grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times before stuffing the large helmet-shaped head into her slick folds. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he groped her thighs while penetrating her for the first time.

“You feel so good Hermione,” he groaned out. “You're so tight!” He reached between her legs and gathered up some of her juices on his thumb then pressed it against her engorged clit. Feeding magic directly into her clit had her back arching as she pawed at her lovely tits. Harry began fucking his bookworm of a friend.

Hermione watched Harry fucking her. She saw him staring at the area of penetration, and she blushed furiously! It was so naughty that just the thought of it was turning her on! Hermione pulled on her nipples as her breathing increased. She could feel the orgasm getting closer. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of his cock rubbing against her silken walls, and the pleasure of his thumb working her clit. “Harry,” she moaned out as she began to tighten. He grabbed her ankle, and she looked up at him. Her eyes widened as he sucked her toes into his mouth, his tongue wiggling against them! She clenched hard as her body started thrashing. She could hear the sloppy sounds of her pussy over her screams of “OH GOD YES!”

The only thing she could think of was, _I'm glad I'm still on the potion,'_ as Harry marked her with his seed. Feeling his warm semen being squirted into her insides filled her with shame and pleasure. She had cheated on her husband, but at that moment, she didn't seem to care. She moaned like a wanton whore as Harry pulled out and let go of her clit. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, a kiss that she was happy to return. 

“Now do you see why all those ladies keep coming back?” he asked, smirking like the prat he was!

“Yes,” she breathed out heavily. There was no point in lying. 

“I'll take a guess that you'll require more medical attention and will be back in a few days,” he said smugly. _The Bastard!_

“Yes,” she muttered again. Her back was still tender after all. Who was she to go against the advice of a medical professional? She was Hermione Granger, and always followed the rules!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The winner of the poll for Chapter 4 is Hermione! A new poll will be added shortly. I'm currently working on a Patreon exclusive chapter as a thank you for passing 100 Patrons. 
> 
> If you wish to support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur arrives for another visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures are posted on Patreon of what I think the girls in my stories look like. I have a bonus chapter posted there as well. If you wish to support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

**Chapter 5**

Harry stood up against the wall of his room leaning his head back. His moans and the sounds of sucking echoed across the room. He looked down at the shock of bushy, brown hair bobbing on his cock. He ran his fingers through her soft hair and grabbed a handful. The speed of her sucking increased as he became more forceful. Over the last few weeks, that was one thing that his best friend had found out about herself. She enjoyed being submissive. Not overly so, just a little. It would turn her on greatly. “You're getting so good at that, Hermione,” he groaned.

A popping sound told him that his blonde girlfriend has just let go of his sack. Her beautiful face lifted up from his testicles. “She is getting very good,” Gabrielle smiled. Gabrielle had made it her life's mission to turn Hermione into some kind of sex kitten. Far be it from him to rain on her parade, especially since Harry was the test subject. He snaked his fingers into her hair as well and pushed her face back to his balls. He looked down at the two beauties worshiping his large cock. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. Not only that, but he had Fleur as an appointment later in the day!

“I'm getting close girls,” he warned. They pulled off his cock and balls and placed their heads side by side. He smiled as they looked up at him with adoring eyes. He took aim and started stroking. They closed their eyes in preparation. Harry grunted as the first spurt splattered across Hermione's face, the second streaked across Gabrielle's, the third, fourth, and fifth coated both girls equally. He grabbed Hermione under her arms and tossed her on the bed. She squealed as she bounced, her legs spreading in the process. He took the opportunity to pull her into position by her thighs and entered her to the hilt. His thrusting was interrupted momentarily by Gabrielle appearing at his side. She looked down at the penetration and added her hand into the fun. She gathered some of his cum on her thumb and used it as lube to rub circles over Hermione's engorged clit.

“Ohhhhhh,” Hermione groaned, wiggling her hips. Gabrielle removed her hand and got on top of Hermione in the sixty-nine position. Gabrielle was grinding herself on Hermione's face as she leaned down and kissed her lower belly. Harry slid his hands up and down Hermione's silky thighs, enjoying the smoothness as his cock was squeezed by her clenching walls. After bottoming out, he pulled his cock completely out of her and held it up for Gabby. Gabrielle took it in her mouth without complaint and bobbed her pretty head, taking him all the way down her throat. Once he was sufficiently cleaned of Hermione's juices, he pulled his cock out of her mouth and slid it back into the waiting pussy. 

“Turn around Gabby,” Harry ordered. She complied immediately and spun around until she was lying on Hermione, face to face. Harry's thrusting sped up. His balls were slapping loudly against Hermione's arousal glazed asshole. Wetting his thumb with his tongue, he placed it against his girlfriend's puckered hole. She gasped and looked back at him desperately. Hermione began fluttering around him, and he knew that she was having another orgasm. He pulled out and stuffed it right into Gabrielle's waiting quim. “Fuck Gabrielle! Your pussy is so perfect!” he cried out, feeling the incredible tightness of her velvety walls. Every time the pad of his thumb would brush against her asshole, she would clench harder. She really loved anal, he thought.

“You are so big 'Arry! You reach so deep within me mon amour,” she moaned into Hermione's neck. Soon he was switching back and forth between them. He'd fuck Gabrielle for a few minutes then switch back to Hermione. 

“Every time I switch back to you, Hermione, you get really worked up. Does the thought of me using Gabrielle's juices as a lubricant to fuck you turn you on, love?” he asked her, smirking at her blushing face. 

“Yes,” she finally moaned out, hiding her embarrassed face in her hands as she came. 

“It's nearly time for Fleur's appointment,” he reminded them. “You two get into the scissoring position we saw in that porno that Hermione brought the other day.”

“It was for research purposes!” Hermione squealed, as she squirted on his stomach. They separated then spread their legs apart. He watched as Gabrielle positioned herself between Hermione's legs and rearranged herself until Hermione was between her legs as well. They pressed their wet pussies together and waited for further instruction. Harry stroked himself for a few seconds before taking aim. He groaned as he shot a massive load right on their connected pussies. He stroked it a few more times to make sure he got every last drop. 

“There's some lubricant for you. Now get to work you two,” he chuckled as they started grinding their cum covered pussies together. 

Harry hoped in the shower and scrubbed himself clean of any remaining messes that the girls had bestowed upon him. Getting out of the shower, he dried himself with a wave of his wand and got dressed into the comfortable clothes that he usually wore for an appointment. After that, he waited in his massage parlor for Fleur to arrive. After another few minutes, he heard the Floo go off and walked up to the fireplace to meet the Veela. “Fleur! Right on time as always,” he said, waving his wand to remove the ash from her. 

“Merci, 'Arry,” she replied sweetly, kissing both cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Not being satisfied with only a kiss on the cheek, he pulled her as close as possible and kissed her as passionately as he could! She didn't seem to mind as her fingers ran through his messy, black hair. Soon she started tickling his tongue with hers. Harry broke the kiss. 

“Naughty little girl,” he growled out, about to grab her by the hips and toss her on the table. She backed up and giggled, then ran into the changing room. 

“You 'ave not earned the right touch me yet, 'Arry!” she yelled out from within the changing room. “You must 'elp me relax first, mon ami.” Harry huffed and got everything ready for her. 

As she stepped out of the room, his eyes raked over her glorious form. She had foregone the towel today, likely knowing that it would be on the floor in a few moments anyway. He watched mesmerized as her tits bounced with every step she took. She crawled up on the table, sticking her ass up in the air in the process. He knew damn well that she did that on purpose. Even so, his eyes were still glued to the delicate curve of her hairless lips and the pale skin of her crinkled hole. Lying flat on the table, she lifted her feet up and wiggled her little toes at him.

“Please begin 'ere 'arry,” she requested. “I 'ave 'ad a long day and my feet are very sore.”

It was a reasonable request. Harry grabbed a bottle of oil that he knew worked well with aching feet. He poured the lilac scented oil all over her dainty feet. She moaned at the feeling of having warm oil poured over her. Harry pressed his thumbs down hard, really working the deep tissue of her smooth soles. 

Fleur closed her eyes and moaned. “Mmmm 'Arry. That feels wonderful. Keep going, please.” 

His thumbs glided over the soft skin as he rubbed the oil into every bit of her sensitive flesh. He pointed his eyes between her thighs. She was wet. Extremely wet. He could smell the unique scent of her arousal wafting into his nostrils. She giggled as he played with her toes. Like always, her unattended foot started rubbing his crotch. She loved to make him feel just as good as he made her feel. “Pull them down 'Arry,” she begged, stroking his cock over his sweatpants with her determined foot. He did as she asked. 

He removed all of his clothes and flipped her onto her back. He stood there, looming over her with her ankles in each hand. Fleur blushed and lied back, pulling her perfect nipples with her fingers. “Fuck them.”

Harry smiled. Fleur had the biggest foot fetish of any girl he knew. The only ones close were her mother and sister. He put his cock between her slick, oiled up soles. He gasped as he started thrusting. He loved her feet, he decided. Although he did love rest of her body as well. What male wouldn't?

“Spread your legs and play with yourself,” he ordered, taking pleasure from her. She responded immediately. Her legs parted, exposing her damp slit that was slightly open, showing him her light pink insides. Her fingers started traveling up and down her crevice, smearing her arousal all over her pink pussy. Fleur started breathing hard. Her eyes closed as her back arched. 

“ 'Arry!” she cried as a jet of pussy juice erupted from her genitals, splashing against his chests and dribbling down onto her violated feet. Pulling his cock from her feet, he grabbed her by the thighs and pulled her into position. He was standing between her legs with his massive log resting on her feminine folds. He grabbed himself by the base and slapped her pussy a few time. He enjoyed the wet sound it made. He started grinding his hips, and she felt the length of his cock rubbing her sensitive clit. Fleur gasped as he placed himself at her entrance. “Non!”

Fleur grabbed his cock and rubbed herself against the head. She moaned when the head would accidentally slip between her lips a little. Deciding that only the head was okay, she placed it at her entrance and wiggled her hips until it was firmly inside her. She heard Harry growl and giggled at his frustration. She gyrated her hips sensually as she stroked his massive member. Her hand slid down to his base, then right back up, bumping into her cunt before going back down. Her other hand cupped his monstrous testicles and fondled them in a way in which she knew he loved. 

“I need you, Fleur,” he moaned out desperately, his cock aching for release. 

“Soon mon amour,” she whispered in his ear before claiming his lips. He tried the thing that her sister loved so much. He placed his fingers at the uppermost part of her spine and funneled his magic into her as he ran his fingers down the length of her spine. She yelled and her back arched as he reached the upper part of her ass. “ 'Arry what 'ave you done?!” she squealed, squirting around his cock as she sped up her strokes. 

“FUCK,” he cried out, seeding the climaxing Veela with his potent cum. Fleur thrashed around until his cock slipped from her lips and she collapsed back onto the table. A mixture of her juices and his cum were leaking from her unconscious form a moment later. 

Fleur came to a short while later. She was in bed, lying on top of her secret lover. Feeling incredibly relaxed, she stretched and snuggled into his neck, resting her thigh over his waist. She giggled when he grew hard against her silky smooth leg. 

“Sorry 'Arry, but I am too sensitive. 'owever, I think you deserve a reward,” she giggled, crawling between his legs. 

“Oh my ...” Harry closed his eyes as Fleur used her mouth to thank him for a job well done. He momentarily forgot about properly claiming her for the time being. Thankfully, he was in no position to complain as she hummed around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures are posted on Patreon of what I think the girls in my stories look like. I have a bonus chapter posted there as well. If you wish to support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracey Davis visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of what I think the girls would look like are posted on Patreon.
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

**Chapter 6**

Tracey Davis was nervous. She was sitting in Harry Potter's home waiting for him to call her into his workroom. She knew what was in store for her. Her best friend Daphne had told her about her experience with the green-eyed hero. In fact, she wouldn't shut up about it. She was already planning another session with him. Tracey was surprised that Daphne didn't just drop her panties and bend over for him from the way she talked. Tracey being the subordinate type was easily talked into a session by her domineering best friend. 

Daphne had set everything up for her. Apparently, Harry was quite eager to take her on as a client. She could make a guess as to why. Tracey knew that she was cute. She never had any problems finding a date at Hogwarts. The same held true after she graduated. She was short, being only 5'2” and quite petite. She'd been told multiple times that she had a very adorable face, which apparently was amplified by the fact that she tended to style her hair into pigtails. She had a nice, perky ass and toned, sexy legs that men loved. Her chest was small, something that bothered her in the past, but now she didn't consider it a problem. 

She was already worked up. Daphne had made sure that she removed the hair from certain places. Those places were now tingling from nervous excitement. It was like her vagina knew what was coming! She sat in her chair holding a fashion magazine and rubbing her thighs together. The moist feeling of her panties was annoying, but if what Daphne said was true, she wouldn't be wearing them for long. 

In the backroom, Gabrielle was peaking at her boyfriend's newest client through an enchanted mirror. “She's very cute,” Gabrielle complimented the adorable Slytherin. 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. He was putting on some clean clothes after a marathon session with one of his more demanding clients. “More than a few guys had a crush on her back in school.”

“Did you?” Gabby teased. 

Harry chuckled. “No. I did think she was pretty though. I certainly wouldn't have minded if we dated.”

“Well make sure to enjoy yourself mon amour,” Gabby said sexily, grabbing by the back of the head and kissing him passionately. “I 'ave to go. My seester is expecting me shortly.”

“Alright. I'll see you later tonight, love,” he kissed her cheek. She waved at him then took their private Floo connection to her sister's place. 

Tracey was tapping her foot impatiently when Harry walked into the room. “Tracey? I'll show you where you can get undressed,” he led her to the changing room. “Do you have any injuries or sore areas that you want me to pay special attention to?”

Tracey shook her head. “No, your typical treatment will suffice,” she said properly as if he wasn't about to violate her body. Harry nodded and let her get undressed. She probably spent a little more time than normal in the changing room. She was still nervous and was trying to calm herself down. Slowly she peeled her clothes off until she was completely nude. She grabbed one of his big, fluffy towels and wrapped it around her petite form. 

Harry watched as the tiny Tracey Davis slowly exited his changing room. He tried not to smile at her nervousness. He wasn't going to lie, her pigtails had him hard already. She was the only girl he knew who wore them, outside of the occasional times that Luna would. Harry helped her onto the table. 

“Try and relax. I promise that you're going to love it,” he said confidently as his hand rubbed her smooth calf muscle. She nodded her head and closed her eyes. With bated breath, he took hold of the towel and pulled it off of her. Just like that, Tracey Davis was exposed to him. She was lovely, he thought. Her skin was only slightly tanned and looked incredibly soft and smooth. There wasn't a blemish to be seen. The smell of her arousal hit him in the face almost immediately. She was obviously turned on. 

Harry poured hot oil down her nude body, starting with her neck, down her spine, and onto her cute, little butt crack. He watched as the oil slid down her smooth cheeks and disappeared between them. Putting the bottle away, he latched onto her shoulders. 

Tracey moaned as Harry's strong, manly hands rubbed her delicate shoulders. He knew just the right amount of pressure to place on her small body. His thumbs worked her muscles as his palms glided across her oil-slicked skin. She smiled as he massaged her neck. Her neck did hurt a bit, having slept crooked the night before. He could sense her soreness and spent a little extra time on the problem area. More oil was added to her body, giving it a sexy, glistening look. 

She bit her lip as his hands slid down her sides, rubbing every inch of exposed skin. To her disappointment, he skipped over her bum and went straight for her legs. She was still rubbing her oily thighs together as his hands traveled the entire length of her silky leg. He started at her upper thigh and didn't stop until he was playing with her little toes. Tracey giggled. She was ticklish on her feet! Her eyes rolled back into her head as his thumb pressed down hard into her sensitive sole. He lifted her foot up closer to his face. She opened her eyes as one of his hands started rubbing her calf as the other continued to play with her foot. He stretched her leg out in a way that hurt, but also felt good. Thankfully Harry couldn't see her rapidly reddening face. She knew that he could now see everything below her waist. There wasn't anything left to hide from Harry Potter. 

Harry licked his lips as he saw her glistening slit. Her pussy was beautiful. It was perfectly smooth and resembled Fleur's with plump lips that hid her small labia. Her clit looked pink and engorged, a sure sign that she wanted to take their fun to the next level. He grabbed her inner thighs and parted her legs. She spread them with no complaint. 

Tracey was breathing hard as Harry spread her legs apart. She clutched at the table sheet when his thumbs rubbed the junction of her thighs and pussy. She could feel her pussy lips being smooshed together. She desperately needed relief, and she could no longer rub her thighs together! Then she felt Harry press a couple of his fingers into her spine, right above the crack of her bum. 

“HOLY FUCK!” Tracey yelled out as loud as she ever had. It felt like lightning bolts of pleasure traveled from Harry's fingers right into her pussy and asshole! She arched her back and stuck her ass up in the air like a bitch in heat! Her body thrashed as his other hand slid up her naked pussy and one of his lubed up fingers slid right into her bum! More lightning erupted straight into her ass as she blacked out. 

Harry watched as Tracey slumped down unconscious, her pussy pulsating as jets of her juice squirted across the room! He chuckled as he removed his hands from her. That was a new trick that he had learned. Gabby seemed to love it. Harry rolled Tracey over onto her back. Her legs were spread apart, and her lovely pussy was exposed. He decided to wake her up in a way that she would never forget. 

Tracey came to feeling strange. She looked down and saw her smooth legs parted. Not only that, but Harry Potter was going to town on her pussy! “No more please!” she groaned out while grinding her pussy on his face. She felt his lips encircle her throbbing clit. The tip of his tongue touched the sensitive flesh, and she felt the flash of pleasure that she had only moments ago! “Ahhhhh!” she squealed out, spraying Harry in the face with her ejaculation. He removed his face, and her body thrashed around! She kept her legs open because it was too pleasureful to close them! In doing so, her juices sprayed all over the walls and furniture. She didn't even know what was happening as a nude Harry settled between her legs and penetrated her for the first time. Her arms circled his neck as he sucked on one of her pink nipples, and her legs wrapped around his waist as his hips slammed against her orgasming crotch!

“Harry!” she cried out as her pussy convulsed around the biggest penis that she had ever taken. He moaned as his lips claimed hers. Tracey happily returned the kiss as she continued to get fucked. Suddenly Harry broke the kiss and grabbed her ankles. He held them together and pushed her legs until her feet were above her head! She screamed when his thrusts increased to a brutal pace, completely destroying her dainty, little pussy!

“Again!” was her reply as her pussy clamped down on him. Her eyes were open wide as her pussy squirted again and again. Finally, the bastard moaned as he seeded her insides. Her toes curled at the feeling of his large dose of cum coating her walls and painting her insides. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly when he finally pulled out. 

“Same time next week?” he asked as he kissed her deeply. 

“Fuck yes!” was the only thing that she could say. 

Harry smirked to himself. Another satisfied customer. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of what I think the girls would look like are posted on Patreon.
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	7. Narcissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's mom comes over for some stress relief.

**Pictures of what I think the girls would look like are posted on Patreon.**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

[ **https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza** ](https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza)

**Chapter 7**

Harry read over his notes before putting them back into his desk. Gabrielle certainly did a good job of keeping his things organized. Looks like he would be getting a new client today. Narcissa Malfoy of all people! It had been a while since he'd seen the blonde MILF. He was sure he'd enjoy himself. From what he remembered, she was a good-looking woman. He smiled before getting back to work.

Later that day, he walked into his work area to find the MILF in question sitting on a comfortable leather chair waiting for him. She certainly was a sexy thing. She was wearing what appeared to be a sundress that was knee-length but was riding up her legs while she sat. She had on high heels that matched her dress. All in all, she looked pretty good.

"Greetings Mrs. Malfoy. The dressing room is right over there," he pointed to the room. "Let me know if you need any help," he stated before ushering her into the room. She nodded and went about her business.

Narcissa walked into the changing room with her heart pounding in her chest. She had finally worked up the courage to schedule an appointment with Potter. Several of her friends had recommended that she at least try out his services. All of them absolutely raved about it. If they were to be believed, his hands were the greatest thing since the summoning charm! She wasn't opposed to sampling the goods, so to speak, but was just nervous. Potter and her family didn't have the best track record when it came to dealing with one another. They claimed that it didn't matter, and he would accept her as a client either way.

It had taken her months to work up the nerve. She hadn't been touched intimately in several years and was near her breaking point. If she didn't get some kind of relief, she would end up grabbing the first good-looking man off the street and fucking him right then and there! She followed her friends' recommendations. She called Potter's Veela chippy and scheduled the earliest appointment possible. Then she made sure to get a manicure and pedicure, and used Madam Sleekeazy's hair removal cream all over her body. Her friends said that that was a must! They said it amplified the pleasure. Narcissa needed all the pleasure that she could get!

On the day of her appointment, she nearly had a fit! She was so nervous that she began hyperventilating. Eventually, she was able to calm herself and get ready. She looked at her nude body in a full-length mirror. She looked good for a woman of her age. 'Better than my friends at least,' she thought savagely. Her legs were long and shapely and looked silky smooth. Her hips were wide and inviting. She had heard one guy say that she had childbearing hips. She wanted to curse him until she found out that it was in fact, a compliment. Her waist was slender, and her stomach was still flat. Giving her chest a little shake, she smirked when she saw her perky breasts jiggle slightly. She had been treating them with a special cream to keep them firm and perky. Galleons well spent in her opinion. She did her best to make sure they were the focal point of any outfit that she wore. They were her best feature after all! Her breasts were large and created a wonderful crevice of cleavage when supported properly.

Narcissa ran her hand down her body and over her hairless mound. She gasped when her fingers brushed against her bald slit. It had been so long that she even bothered to shave down there. It was getting no use anyway so what was the point. However, now it felt extra sensitive! Just thinking about what would happen that day was bringing her to the verge of orgasm. She bit her lip and licked the oily dew from her fingers. Good things come to those who wait.

Now that she was in the dressing room, her wait was nearly over. She pulled the thin straps off her shoulders and let the dress fall to her feet. She stepped out of it and folded it neatly. Putting it aside, she grabbed one of the big, soft towels provided to her. She sat down and pulled the high heels from her feet. Standing back up, she looked at her nude body one last time before going out there. Nodding at what she saw, she wrapped the towel around her body and left the room.

Harry was patiently waiting for Narcissa to had everything ready for her. Unbeknownst to her, a client of his who happened to be good friends with the blonde MILF told him about her lack of stimulation for the last number of years. She asked Harry if he could make sure that she got her money's worth. He would do just that. Harry had just got a new upgraded oil from his supplier. It was the same oil as before, but with an added pleasure enhancer. Narcissa would be the first to try it.

He watched the sexy, older woman exit his changing room and nervously walk toward him. "Lie down, Narcissa. You're in good hands," he told her gently, leading her to the table. She straightened her towel and got on the table with as much grace as she could. "I'll get your hair," he told her.

She was confused until he bundled up her long tresses and rolled them into a bun. She shuddered when he brushed his fingers over the back of her exposed neck. "Now close your eyes and relax," he said softly, grabbing hold of her feet.

Narcissa did what he said and closed her eyes. She bit her lip and held back a moan when he used his thumb to press down on the sole of her foot. It was even harder to keep from moaning when he added oil and started really working the tender muscles. She was thankful that she was face down so he didn't have to see the blush that spread over her cheeks. She had never felt such pleasure at having her feet played with. She couldn't remember when or if she had ever had her feet played with. Now that she was experiencing it, she would make sure that she never went without in the future. His expert hands glided over her sensitive skin, and his thumbs dug into just the right spots. She giggled when he worked on her toes and rubbed her thighs together when he dragged his nails down her arches. Narcissa was wet and ready for more.

Harry smirked at the desperateness of the older woman. These older pureblood princesses were all the same. They wouldn't know real pleasure if it hit them in the face. Harry felt that it was his civic duty to show them what real pleasure was all about … for a modest fee of course. His palms drifted up to her smooth calves, and he heard her moan when he started rubbing his special oil into them. He could feel the knots of stress in them. He made sure to work every single one of them out. Pureblood princesses were big money makers for him after all. Not only that, but he wanted Narcissa Malfoy as a repeat customer. He found perverse pleasure in the thought that he would have regular access to the wanton pussy of Draco's mom.

Narcissa knew that Potter could smell her desire and was mortifyingly embarrassed. She could smell it herself, and he hadn't even removed her towel yet! She could feel the beads of arousal rolling down her leg as his hands explored further, rising up under the towel and groping her creamy thighs. Finally, he took pity on her and pulled the towel off completely. There was no more hiding the state of her arousal. He could see and smell everything she had to offer! "That feels good, Potter," she groaned as hot oil was poured into her butt crack and up her spine.

His strong, skilled hands worked their way up her soft thighs until they gripped the cheeks of her bubble butt. She gasped and looked over her shoulder as he spread her cheeks apart. The nerve of that boy! She kept silent though and put her face back on the table as his thumb slid up and down, smearing her arousal and his oil from her clit to her asshole. 'I must be making quite the sight,' she thought, as she wiggled her bottom and practically begged for him to take her. "Potter!" she squealed out when his thumb started rubbing her crinkled hole. The bastard just chuckled and grabbed her by the hips.

The things he was doing to her back and shoulders were making her moan like a whore, she thought. Her body was oiled up and ready to be fucked when he spun her around onto her back. She bit her lip and arched her back, presenting her beautiful chest for him to play with. She nearly cried out in happiness when she felt oil drizzling on her shapely mounds and over her aching nipples. "Ohhh, that's so good!" she moaned as he squeezed her breasts and rubbed her nipples with his thumbs.

"You have fantastic breasts, Cissy!" he said, working her tits to the best of his ability. "I can call you Cissy, right?" he asked, taking one hand off her breast and placing it between her legs. She gasped when he stuffed three fingers into her slutty cunt. "Well?" he asked with a smirk, his fingers sloshing around in her drenched quim. He enjoyed the sounds her wet pussy was making throughout the brutal finger fucking.

"Call me what you want, you half-blood fuck! Just make me cum!" she ordered loudly as her back arched and her toes curled. Harry chuckled and vanished his clothes. He moved her until he was standing between her legs and slapping his cock against her wet lips.

"Just look at the size of it, Cissy," he teased, lying his cock on her belly. The head went beyond her belly button! "Look how deep I'm going to go," he said, rubbing his cock on her soft belly. She blushed fiercely but didn't say anything. Nothing else needed to be said as he stuffed his large member into her waiting slit.

"Oh fuck!" she moaned out, her eyes wide with a wild look on her face. This was the first fucking that she received in a long time, and the bastard had a cock the size of her forearm! She moaned and winced as she was stretched to the breaking point. Lucius' tiny pecker couldn't compare to this! It certainly didn't prepare her for taking a real man's cock. The bastard Potter lifted her legs up until her feet were right by his face. Her face reddened as he started kissing them and continued to do so even when he started moving his hips. The volume of her moans was beginning to hurt her throat as she pulled on her nipples while Potter beat on her cervix with his ungodly fuckpole! She looked away in embarrassment as his lips on her feet caused her to tighten considerably on his thick member!

"You're so tight, Cissy! Is Lucius not taking care of my favorite Pureblood Princess? If so, just stop by here. I'll fill you with spunk anytime you want, love," he teased, feeling her clench on him.

"Fuck you, Potter!" she groaned out as her fluids ran down her cheeks and flooded her virgin asshole.

"Just look at you, Cissy! You're creaming all over me for Merlin's sake," he teased again. Narcissa looked between her legs to the point where they were connected. She was indeed creaming. His cock was smeared with streaks of white. With every penetration, his cock would re-emerge covered in her cream. She flopped back down and squirted wildly from the humiliation.

"FUCK!" she yelled, her pussy spraying in every direction as it clamped down on that fucker's giant cock. Her body thrashed and trembled as he stuffed her over and over, never giving her a second to gather her wits. With every squelching penetration, her pussy squirted more juice. She was still squirting when Potter leaned down and sucked her tongue into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, making out as passionately as she could while her pussy desperately tried to milk his cock for every ounce of his creamy seed. Hearing him moan, she wanted to cheer as she knew she accomplished her goal. She closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of having a young studs cum flood her mature tunnel and paint her insides. She mewled cutely as he peppered her neck with kisses while she came down from the biggest orgasm of her life.

Finally, she was able to get herself in order. She tried her best to look like a proper pureblood lady. That was difficult due to the fact that she was completely nude, covered in oil, cum, and her own ejaculate, and lying on a table with Harry Potter between her legs with his gargantuan cock still inside of her. "I'll be taking another appointment next week. Bump someone if necessary," she ordered.

Harry chuckled and slammed his hips against hers. Her squeals were music to his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of what I think the girls would look like are posted on Patreon.
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's girlfriend, Astoria visits Potter to get revenge on him for cheating. Sexiness insues!

**The winner of the poll for this chapter is Astoria Greengrass! I’ll be adding another poll on Patreon soon.**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Chapter 8**

Harry moaned as a beautiful blonde nibbled on his shoulder. This beautiful blonde wasn’t his girlfriend Gabrielle, however. It just so happened to be her sister, Fleur. Fleur giggled.

“Do you enjoy that, mon ami?” Fleur smiled into his neck. “You always make the cutest noises!” Harry chuckled and rolled them over so that he was on top of her. 

“I do, in fact, enjoy that,” he replied, kissing the blonde passionately. Fleur moaned into his mouth. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to succumb to the pleasure that only Harry Potter could give her. She was sucking on his lip while his hand explored the expanse of her perfect skin. Fleur smiled into his mouth as he cupped one of her breasts, and she gasped when his thumb rubbed against her hard nipple. The perfect pink nub crinkled under his tender care. She bit her lower lip as her moisture increased. She was so wet! Right at that moment, she could feel beads of arousal dripping down her butt cheeks and pooling around her asshole. His lips escaped her mouth and traveled south. She mewled cutely as he nibbled her slender neck and licked her delicate clavicle. Her eyes closed as his lips descended even further. Her breasts and nipples received the same treatment. Arching her back, she pressed her fleshy breasts right up against his face, leaving no questions as to what she wanted. He surely gave it to her. 

Harry sucked in her hard nipple, gently biting down on the sensitive nub. His hands roamed and squeezed her rounded mounds. His mouth switched nipples, leaving the other wet and cold from the cool air. He knew that Fleur loved the cold sensation on her nipples. It was one of the many things that turned the Veela on. Soon his mouth left her other nipple and moved on to her slim stomach. Fleur giggled as he tickled her belly button with his tongue. Her fondness for him always temporarily increased when he did intimate things like that. Her legs were parted, and her wet crotch was rubbing against his firm stomach. In fact, she was rubbing herself against him on purpose. She needed relief, and she needed it bad! Her husband was off on another expedition, likely for several months. She had a feeling that he was being unfaithful. The thought didn’t bother her. The only reason it angered her was that she wanted to know if it was true or not. If he was, then she could go all the way with Harry and not feel guilty. She decided to put that thought away for the moment. She had better things to concentrate on … like the finger rubbing circles around her engorged clit! 

Fleur moaned, grinding her pussy on his six-pack. She looked at his stomach. It was gleaming from her juices! She blushed slightly, happy that she had marked him as hers, at least for the time being. 

“You’re so wet, little flower!” he teased, causing her to chitter in happiness.

“Mmmm, yes,” she mewled. “Very, very wet,” she corrected. His hand had just started stroking her moist slit when the door to his bedroom opened. 

“ ‘ARRY! ‘OW COULD YOU?! In our own bed?” she heard her sister yell. Fleur eeped and pulled a bedsheet over her breasts. She didn’t realize that her pussy was still exposed. She looked at her sister who was giggling madly.

Fleur gave her a very unamused look. “You couldn’t ‘ave waited another ten minutes? I was almost there! I need relief so bad,” she groaned, flopping back onto the bed, her legs still spread and pussy in plain view. 

Gabrielle snorted, looking at the pair. “ ‘Arry just make ‘er cum already. You must prepare for your new client. Daphne Greengrass’s sister.” Gabrielle sat down and watched the pair. She was getting wet from watching her boyfriend pleasure another girl, even if that other girl was her sister. 

Harry smiled at his girlfriend and returned to the other Veela in the room. 

Fleur squeaked when Harry pulled the bedsheet away. She was now completely nude in front of her little sister! Blushing madly, she had to fight the urge to cover herself. Her horniness overcame her common sense, and she laid back and allowed him to do what he wanted. His fingers delicately traced the crevice of her pussy, rubbing her moisture in. Fleur was mewling and wiggling around in anticipation. She grabbed his hand and pressed it against her harder. Her pussy was dripping on him when his fingers finally entered her for the first time that day.

“Ohhhhh, yes ‘Arry,” she whispered sexily. “You know where to go, mon amour.”

He did indeed know where to go. He had explored her body more than any man alive, even her husband. The only thing he hadn’t done was fuck her. He knew that would be changing soon. 

He curled his fingers until they rubbed against her G-spot. Fleur’s back arched. She knew what was coming. A lightning bolt of pleasure struck her insides and made every inch of her beautiful body tremble in absolute pleasure! “ ‘ARRRRRRY!” she yelled, squirting all over him and the bed! His hand was roughly finger fucking the girl when he looked over and saw his girlfriend masturbating to the sight. She caught his eye and blushed, but didn’t stop touching herself. Fleur was screaming uncontrollably as her pussy clamped down on his fingers, trying to milk the appendages. He slowed his hand movements and gave her time to calm down. After a few moments, she was breathing easier and mewling as he lovingly rubbed her clit with his thumb while keeping his fingers inside of her. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him into the biggest kiss that she had ever given him. After she let him go, he saw that she was blushing quite a bit and hurriedly excused herself to go wash up. 

Gabrielle walked up and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She kissed the side of his neck. “She is almost ready for you to claim ‘er,” she told him. Harry nodded. It was just a matter of time. He couldn’t think about that right now. He had a new client.

**\---The Masseur---**

Astoria was waiting to be called in. She was sitting in a comfortable chair in the waiting room of Harry Potter’s house. She didn’t know how her sister had talked her into it. Sure, she caught Draco cheating on her. She could make him miserable for the rest of his life! She didn’t need to get even. Daphne certainly thought that she did. What better way than to fuck Draco’s oldest rival? There was no one better!

Daphne had told her about how skilled he was. Needless to say that she was intrigued. Draco wasn’t exactly a wiz-kid in bed. She had made sure to fix herself up to the fullest, just like her sister had recommended. She wanted Potter to see her at her best after all! Her black hair was all done up, and she had a fresh manicure and pedicure. She even removed all the hair from her body! Sans the hair on her head of course. It was the first time that she had ever done that. The sensation was incredible! For the first hour, all she could do was rub her thighs together and wiggle around. Her pussy was so sensitive! Soon her body would belong to Potter for the day!

She was ushered into the changing room by the blonde goddess that Potter was dating. She wasn’t into girls, but even she wouldn’t mind playing with the Veela. Astoria removed her clothes and folded them neatly. She placed them into the cubby holes and stood in front of the full-length mirror on the wall. She was a beautiful girl. She shared many features with her sister. Long, full, black hair and an elegant face was looking back at her. Her body was fantastic if she was honest. She didn’t have the largest breasts, but they were still a handful. They were also quite perky! She had shapely, smooth legs and wide hips. Her slender tummy gave her a slight hourglass figure that so many boys loved. She turned around and looked at her butt. It stuck out magnificently! Nodding to herself, she wrapped a towel around her nude body and left the room. 

Harry watched as the black-haired beauty exited the changing room. She was quite lovely, just like her sister. He’d love to have them at the same time! He shook the perverse thoughts from his head. Save those for when he was alone. 

“Miss Greengrass,” Harry greeted her. Kissing her hand and helping her onto the table. 

“Call me Astoria please, Harry,” she replied. “There’s no need for such things. After all, we’re about to get to know each other very well,” she added sexily. Astoria wasn’t a shy girl. Harry chuckled at the bold girl. 

“Very well, Astoria,” he said, pouring warm oil over her dainty feet, earning him a gasp. 

Astoria shut her eyes and bit her lip. Potter’s hands felt wonderful as they glided over the tender skin of her feet. She hadn’t known how sore they actually were! Maybe she would get something from this meeting other than sex! She held back a moan as his thumbs dug into the deep tissue and muscle of her arches. His hands were everywhere! They were playing with every inch of her feet. It felt so naughty! She even giggled when he cutely pulled on her toes. Being the naughty sort, she rubbed his forearm with her other foot, gently running her toe down the length of his muscled forearm. She earned a smile from him. It was weird that a simple smile was what made her blush slightly. She closed her eyes and enjoyed herself as his fingers moved on to her ankles, then up to her smooth calves. He was rough with them, and she liked that! He rubbed more oil onto her as his hands massaged their way up her calves and onto her creamy, pale thighs. His hands were now under her towel. Not for long though, as he pulled the towel off with a single, hard tug. Her boobs jiggled from the sudden action, drawing in his eyes. She angled her chest to give herself the most flattering image. She watched as his eyes lowered, traveling down her smooth belly and onto her shaved mound. 

Astoria naughtily parted her thighs, giving him more room for his hands to work, but also giving him a perfect view of her moist pussy. He saw her taut lips pull slightly apart, exposing her light pink insides. His cock was rock-hard!

“Mmmmm, that feels good, Harry,” she moaned out, spreading her legs even further as his thumbs rubbed oil into the junction of her legs and crotch. They were dangerously close to her pussy, and she wanted more! She wiggled her hips, brushing her pussy against his fingers. 

“Can’t wait, Astoria?” he teased, stroking her wet kitty with his fingers, earning a loud moan from the sexy girl. 

“No! I need to cum. You got me really worked up from the feet play!” she confessed, not at all embarrassed. 

“Like having your feet touched?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes,” she groaned as he massaged the oil into her clit. “You seemed to like playing with them, you pervert,” she teased him. Harry laughed. 

“Well, you do have pretty feet,” he explained, rubbing oily circles around the hardened nub, causing her to breathe heavily. 

“Next time you can cum on them,” she said, pinching her nipples. “This time I want you to seed my insides.”

“Next time?” he smirked. His hand smeared oil over her hairless mound before gliding up her taut belly. Her body trembled as his hands explored her rib cage and up to her armpits. She lifted her arms and gave him access to the sensitive flesh underneath. 

“Mmmmm, yes,” she breathed out, grabbing his hands and placing them on her breasts. If only all girls were so bold! He oiled up her perky B-cups, massaging them and working her hard nipples. Her back was bowed, sticking her breasts out proudly as he played with them. She moaned when he pinched and pulled her nipples. 

“Enough foreplay, Harry!” she groaned. Her fingers spread her lips apart, showing off the pink of her pussy. “Fuck me,” she moaned. 

Harry was nude almost instantly. He settled himself on top of the girl, claiming her lips in a kiss as he easily slid inside of her. 

Astoria’s eyes widened from how much she was being stretched. Her sister didn’t say how big he was, just that he was big! He was monstrous! His cock would reach her throat if it didn’t stop soon! Luckily for her, it did stop eventually. She was so incredibly full that she didn’t think that she could take another inch of cock. Harry grabbed her ankles and put them on his shoulders. 

“Ohhh fuck!” she groaned as he started fucking her. The perverse wet sounds coming from her pussy were adding to the naughty pleasure. The moist schlicking and squelching of her pussy getting stuffed was making her even wetter. Her hands were squeezing her breasts as she laid back and took the beast. Naughtily, she wiggled her toes in front of his face. He chuckled and took her foot in hand. She gasped when he lewdly licked all over her tiny foot and sucked her toes into his mouth. Her face was blushing madly! No boy had ever done that to her! She really liked it too! She could feel herself clenching on him already! 

Harry felt the girl tightening on him and knew that she wasn’t going to last much longer. He wouldn’t either if he was honest. Astoria had a fantastic pussy! He needed to give her her money’s worth! With her toes in his mouth, he touched them with the tip of his tongue and channeled as much magic as he could through it!

Astoria didn’t know what had happened. One moment she was about to have a really good orgasm, the next a massive surge of pleasure ran down her toes and leg and straight into her pussy! “FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!” she screamed as her body thrashed wildly! Her pussy was spraying sex juice all over Harry and the room! Her pussy was milking his massive cock while squirting around him!

‘FUCK, FUCK, FUUUUUUUUUCK!” She came over and over … her toes still being sucked! Harry held her down and continued to thrust! It was difficult to breathe! “JUST CUM YOU BASTARD!” she yelled, still milking his fat cock! Finally, he moaned around her little toes and let them go. She felt him spurt into her cumming pussy. She was getting injected with cum while she was still squirting! Their fluids mixed as he leaned down and kissed her deeply. She was more than happy to return it. They stayed like that until their orgasms calmed. They broke the kiss, sweaty and breathing hard. 

“Can I pencil you in for next week?” he teased, kissing her forehead. 

“You can pencil me in for tomorrow!” she captured his lips again and kissed him until her time ran out. Getting cheated on by the blonde ponce was the best thing that ever happened to her!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The winner of the poll for this chapter is Astoria Greengrass! I’ll be adding another poll on Patreon soon. 
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks needs some serious medical help. Harry is only too happy to give it to her!

**The next chapter is already on Patreon. Patreon is always one chapter ahead.**

  
**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

  
**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

  
**Chapter 9**

  
Harry really missed Gabrielle, and to a lesser extent, her sister Fleur. The two sisters had gone back to France to visit some family that was coming for an extended vacation. Harry would meet up with them a week later after he got everything in order here at home. Gabby had been gone for a few days and he was slowly going nuts. While it was true that he had gotten along fine before he started dating the blonde, he still didn’t like being without her. Just her beautiful smile could brighten his day. 

  
Once he got everything settled here, he would go to France for a week-long vacation. A vacation sounded good to him. Perhaps he could talk the Delacour women into visiting the beach. He loved seeing them in bikinis. Gabby would take him to Paris and show him around. It was her favorite city in all of France. She would always tell him that there was so much to do there! Whether it was magical or mundane, you could always find a way to have a good time. She could spend hours talking about all the restaurants, clubs, and bars that they should visit. He always had to chuckle when she got going about clothes. According to Gabby, Paris had the best shopping in the entire world! Those that were familiar with the girl knew that she was a bit of a shopaholic. Whenever Harry needed clothes, he usually gave her the money and told her to pick out his stuff. That always got a squeal out of the gorgeous Veela. He often wouldn’t see her again for hours. He knew that she was off trying to find the best styles or best deals. 

  
Maybe he could even spend a little time with Fleur. He knew that Bill wouldn’t be going. He was off on an expedition to some unknown place. Even if he wasn’t, he and Fleur’s father didn’t get along very well. Harry didn’t know how that all started, but he knew of the rift between them. Thankfully, Harry and Jean got along famously, which made Gabby very happy. He still remembered the first time he met the man. The two of them had gone to her family home for a day trip. The man had tried to make Harry seem like a fool when it came to wine. What he didn’t know was that Harry had become an expert on wine, cheese, and cigars, even though he didn’t drink much, or smoke many cigars. He just learned because it seemed like an important skill to have when dealing with the rich elite. They had sat and talked for a couple of hours, trying wine and smoking Cubans that Harry had gifted him. Needless to say, he enjoyed Harry’s company very much. Gabrielle was very pleased. She had fucked his brains out that night. He knew that Fleur was more than a little jealous about it. She didn’t like that her father liked Harry but not Bill. It was nothing against Harry. She just wanted her father to like her husband. 

  
Harry wisely stayed out of it. That was a family matter, and Harry wasn’t family, at least not yet. He wanted to marry Gabrielle eventually, but they were still young and having fun. When they 

wanted to settle down, he would make an honest woman of her. They still had several fun-filled years before they had to think about that though. Speaking of fun, Harry watched the sexy bookworm bounce on his lap. Hermione had made it her life’s mission to make sure he didn’t get too lonely while Gabby was gone. Either that or she realized that she wouldn’t have to take turns with the blonde. For the time being, Harry was all hers! 

  
Hermione gripped his shoulders as she ground her arousal slickened pussy against his cock. Harry moaned as her soft, wet lips painted his cock in her juices. Hermione had become very good at dry-humping! 

  
“Ohhhh, you like that, Harry,” the sexy brunette groaned, smearing her arousal over his member. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Harry’s hands slid down her naked, sweaty back and gripped her perky cheeks. He lifted her up a bit, giving her enough room to reach under her and grip his cock. She stroked him a few times before lining him up with her dripping slit. They moaned in unison when she slowly lowered herself on him. Her back bowed as she slid down on his pole, and she bit her lip as he reached out and squeezed her breast. Harry adored Hermione’s breasts. They were so lovely and perky. She took a deep breath when he pinched her nipple hard. Hermione captured his lips again as she slowly started bouncing on him. 

  
“Play with my ass please,” she groaned out, gyrating her hips in such fantastic ways. Harry, of course, obliged her. He slid his fingers over her puckered hole and she shuddered every time a finger brushed her asshole. He removed his hand and held a finger up to her lips. 

  
“Get it nice and wet,” he told her, sliding it between her lips. Hermione seductively sucked his finger all the way to the hilt. Harry felt her tongue tickling it as he pulled it free. Seeing it coated in her saliva, he reached behind her and rubbed her spit over her ass, and applied pressure. She groaned as his finger sank into her, and he felt her tighten the further he went. “Fuck, Hermione! Your pussy is so tight,” he moaned into her mouth. Her pussy tightened even further. She loved it when he talked dirty to her. She especially liked it when he commented on her body. 

  
Hermione’s tight, little body started trembling as she was bounced up and down. Soon her wet tunnel was clamping down on him as he stuffed her over and over again. Harry groaned as she came on him, and her tight cunt milked his cock. He didn’t even try to hold out. He just let it go and creamed her pulsing pussy. She buried her face in his shoulder and rested for a moment. Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head. Maybe they could bring Hermione on vacation with them. Gabby certainly enjoyed the brunette in bed. 

  
**The Masseur**

  
It was the following day when Harry received an urgent Floo call from his favorite metamorph. He heard someone yelling for him from his fireplace. He ran over thinking it was some horrible emergency. Thankfully it was only Nymphadora Tonks. Just Tonks if you value your life! 

  
“Hey, Tonks! Why are you making such a racket?” Harry asked, walking into his sitting-room drying his hands on a towel. He was just making dinner. It wasn’t anything fancy, just some pasta with red sauce and a salad. He wasn’t the best at cooking. All he could make were the greasy, unhealthy foods that the Dursley’s loved. Gabrielle wouldn’t be caught dead eating that stuff. She was the one who took the reins and shouldered the burden of feeding him. Without her, he had to fend for himself. It was okay though, he had done so long before she came along. 

  
“Hurt my hip pretty bad, Harry,” she winced. Obviously, he couldn’t see the injury with it being a Floo call and all. 

  
“On the job or just your normal clumsiness?” he asked, chuckling at her constant misfortune when it came to staying on her feet. 

  
“Normal clumsiness,” she said. “And don’t give me any guff about it!” she added with a warning of pain to come. “I already got it from Mum. It was her fault anyway! Why did she have to buy a new chair?! Stupid thing got in my way!”

  
“Come on through,” he said, shaking his head in disbelief. How could one person be so clumsy?”

  
A few seconds later, the fireplace roared with green flames and out tumbled a stumbling Tonks. Harry moved in front of her and caught her before she hit the ground. 

  
“Thanks, Harry,” she said gratefully, using his shoulders to straighten up. 

  
“You’re welcome. Now what can I do for you, Nymphadora?” he smirked. He nearly laughed at her glare. 

  
“You can start by not calling me that, unless of course, you’d like to catch a hex in the groin,” she said menacingly. 

  
“No, I don’t think I’d prefer that. So what’s wrong with your hip?” he asked professionally. He examined her the best he could. She had clothes on so there really wasn’t anything to see. He could only see her limp when she moved around. 

  
“Don’t know exactly. Just that it hurts. I’m sure that it’s not broken, but I may have knocked it out of whack or something. I took a pretty hard tumble,” she explained, wincing again as he gently led her to his workroom.

  
Once inside, he got to work. “I’m going to need to see your hip, so jeans off please,” he told her, getting ready for the examination. 

  
“I don’t think that I can. It hurts a lot!” 

  
Harry nodded and waved his wand in her direction. Her jeans vanished and reappeared on the side table. Now Tonks was standing there in only a very tiny, pink thong. Harry raised an eyebrow. 

  
“Interesting choice of underwear, love,” he snickered. “Got someone you were hoping would see them?” he teased. 

  
“Shut up before I smack you,” she groaned in embarrassment. It took all her willpower not to cover herself up. 

  
“Lay down and let me get a look at you,” he said, helping her to lay back. He checked her over. He waved his wand a few times and poked and prodded the injured area. 

  
“I think it’s a deep tissue bruise, or possibly a bone bruise. Must have been a pretty nasty spill,” he said, massaging the bruised flesh of her hip. 

  
“Yeah,” she moaned. His hands felt amazing. She was really beginning to feel good. The oil he put on her hip along with the massage was making the pain fade into the background. What was pushed into the forefront was the incredible pleasure of him playing with her half-naked body. Her nipples were already hard! She hoped that he wouldn’t notice. That was a dumb wish since she decided to go without a bra this afternoon. She blushed and her hair cycled through many colors as his hands glided over her silky smooth skin. She held in a gasp as her pussy twinged! She had to fight not to rub her thighs together! She was so wet! Tonks knew that Harry could smell her arousal. Her legs were slightly open, and her panties were so tiny that they barely even covered her crotch! She bit her lip as his hand tickled her inner thigh. 

  
“Harry!” she squeaked when his hand “accidentally” brushed against her panty-covered clit. The crotch on her underwear was soaked! She nearly fainted when Harry grabbed her legs and spread them wide apart, saying that she needed to stretch out the muscles. She didn’t know if that was true or not, but she was pretty sure that most girls didn’t stretch like that while wearing a minuscule g-string in front of their male friend! If he couldn’t smell her before, then he definitely could now! She could smell her arousal wafting up from between her legs. She was nearly on complete display to him! Her thong covered asshole? He saw it. Her damp lips only half-covered by silken material? He saw it! Then she moaned loudly as he gripped her inner thighs and his thumbs massaged the junction of her hips and legs! He was so close to her pussy! Then it happened. His thumb slid under her panties and brushed against her throbbing clit! 

  
“Ohhhhhhh … oh shit!” she squeaked out, cumming in front of Harry! Her hips wiggled as some of her pungent juices leaked out, soaking the bed underneath her! When she was finally able to calm down, she saw Harry smiling at her! She couldn’t believe that git! He made her cum then just stood there watching! Then he looked down. Her eyes followed his. He was looking at her naked pussy! Her panties had somehow gotten pushed to the side, and now her hairless cunt was completely exposed to him! She squeaked loudly and covered up. 

  
“Thanks, Harry! I’ll see you later!” She had her hand over her pussy as she ran into the fireplace. Soon the Floo lit up, and she traveled home. 

  
“Forgot her trousers,” he chuckled. It was okay. He’d be seeing her again soon. He’d bet anything on it. Once a girl got a taste of his special brand of healing, they could never turn down another visit. It was only a matter of time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is already on Patreon. Patreon is always one chapter ahead.
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has fun with Hermione's mom, Emma Granger.

**The next chapter is already on Patreon (Molly Weasley). Patreon is always one chapter ahead.**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Chapter 10**

“Are you sure that it’s okay if I stay with you?” asked Harry, as Hermione side-along apparated him to her parents’ house. 

“For the last time, yes,” she said, rolling her eyes and taking him by the hand. “Besides, I’m the one who asked you to come.” Her mother and father had finally decided to get a divorce. When Hermione had heard the news from her mother, she wasn’t surprised one bit. She figured that it was only a matter of time. It was obvious that they only stayed together for the sake of Hermione. Now that she was an adult and living on her own, they didn’t need to keep up with the charade any longer … not that the charade was any good to begin with. They loved each other but just couldn’t get along any more. If Hermione had to take a guess, she would say that her father was probably staying somewhere else during her school year. He already had a fancy townhouse that he had bought. Her mother was keeping the family home. Both being dentists, they earned fairly close to the same amount, so splitting stuff up wasn’t a problem. All in all, the split was quick and easy. Hermione was saddened by the news, but she just wanted them to be happy. If they weren’t happy, then the obvious thing to do was split, and she supported them in the decision. She had already visited her father. He was doing well for himself. She thought that maybe he was already seeing another woman, but Hermione wasn’t sure. 

She had visited her mom the previous week as well. Her mother seemed to be doing fine. Hermione had noticed that she seemed to be taking better care of herself. She had started taking her exercises more seriously and things like that. Her hair was done up nicely, meaning that she had just gone to one of those fancy-pants hair salons and spent a good amount of money on a quality cut. Her choice of wardrobe had subtly changed as well. Hermione noticed it, but didn’t ask about it. Her mother was dressing just a little bit sexier than normal. Emma Granger had always dressed nicely, sometimes even sexily. She was a beautiful woman and liked the attention she received from the opposite sex. As a married woman, she had to make sure to tone it down a bit, so as to not be labeled a slut. Now that she was single again, Hermione could see her showing off her MILF body once more. 

Emma had invited her daughter to stay the weekend with her. Hermione had thought that maybe she was being invited because her mother was feeling lonely. If that was true, it made sense. It had been a very long time since the woman had been living alone. Hermione loved her mother dearly and would do anything to make her happy, so of course, she would go and stay with her for a while. She would stay for as long as she was needed! Hermione, being the sly one, brought back up. She had made sure to ask her mother first, not wanting to bring a boy over without giving her the head’s up. Her mom seemed quite happy to have him over. She liked Harry, having met him on several occasions. To her, it was “the more, the merrier”. Hermione had slightly sinister plans though. She had already talked to Harry about it. Hermione told him to make her mother feel as young and sexy as possible. If he had to fuck her brains out, then he had her permission! She knew that Gabrielle wouldn’t mind. In fact, the precocious teen would probably enjoy hearing about their sexcapades! 

Hermione wanted her mother to get back into the saddle. Her mother was still beautiful and desirable, but she wasn’t getting any younger. She had just turned 40 and the days were ticking by until she would start losing her sexiness. Hermione wanted to make sure that she had someone that could make her happy when she reached that age. It wouldn’t do for her to be old and alone. She could tell that her mother was a little more than hesitant to get back into the saddle. It had been a long time after all. That’s where Harry would come in. He was there to kind of “break the ice” so to speak. He could seduce the older woman and show her that men still wanted her. All Hermione could do was try. Whatever happened was up to her mom. 

Hermione shook her head at Harry’s hesitance. He was nervous to try and hit on her mom. She didn’t know why! Harry fucked practically everything that moved! He had lines of women hopping into his bed, both young and old. One more shouldn’t matter. Apparently, seducing your best friend’s mom was crossing the line a bit. Kind of stupid if you asked her, but to each his own. Still, he eventually agreed. Gabrielle was still in France and Harry and she would be meeting up with their lover early the following week. Hermione couldn’t wait for their French vacation! First thing’s first though. First, she needed Harry to violate her mother. 

Emma answered the door enthusiastically and swept them both into a hug. Harry, being the perv that he was, was unable to stop himself. By instinct, he snaked his hand around her waist and squeezed her hip. Hermione saw her mother blushing even though she couldn’t see why. They were led into the house to have lunch. 

**Later in the Evening**

Emma was sitting on her bed thinking about all the small things that had occurred in the last few hours. First, her daughter and the young, delicious Harry Potter arrived for the weekend. She was very happy since she was getting a little lonely and wanted some company. Then Harry happened. He came in confidently, grabbing her body and groping and squeezing her. While it was true that he wasn’t exactly touching her inappropriately, he was still being very familiar with her. She was embarrassed to say that she liked it! It had been quite a while since she had any real contact from someone she found desirable. She just didn’t know what to do about it. She and her daughter had had a talk about things. She knew that Harry had a girlfriend that let him sleep around. She also knew that Hermione was sleeping with him, kind of a friends with benefits deal. So why couldn’t she? True it would be kind of weird to sleep with the same man as her daughter. It was also a little weird that he was so much younger than her. That part wasn’t exactly a problem though. In fact, she found it kind of hot! Her pussy moistened just thinking about taking such a young stud into the bedroom. 

The real problem was how to make it happen. It had been a long time since she had seduced anyone. She would probably embarrass herself! What she needed to do was show off a little and hope that he took the bait and seduced her! Genius!

She knew that Hermione had turned in early. She said that she was tired from a long day of vacation planning. That meant that she had spent hours marking a path to every bookstore in a hundred-mile radius. She chuckled. Her daughter would never change. Hermione being asleep meant that she had Harry all to herself for the next few hours at least. She decided to be bold and leave no doubts about what she wanted. She threw on her sexiest nightgown. It was baby blue and made of silk. She had bought it the other day thinking that she probably would never get to use it. How wrong she was. It was short … very short. In fact, it was much shorter than anything that she had ever owned. Putting it on and looking at herself in the mirror had her eyes widening. She must have bought the wrong size! It barely covered her crotch! She spun around and looked over her shoulder at the back. The bottom of her ass was showing! Well, if this didn’t give a clear message then nothing would!

She took another minute in front of the mirror getting ready. She made sure that her makeup was on point and arranged her boobs to make them look as good as possible. Nodding to herself, she went downstairs to confront the sexy male specimen that was staying with her for the next few days. 

Harry looked up as Hermione’s mom walked down the stairs wearing the sluttiest nightgown that he had ever seen! Even Gabrielle didn’t wear them that short! With every step she descended, her gown would flutter a bit, and he could see her bald pussy! She wanted it bad. ‘Message received,’ he thought naughtily. 

Emma watched Harry get up from the couch with a determined look in his eyes. It wasn’t only a look of determination, but a look of pure lust! She gulped as his long strides brought him closer. 

“EEEEP!” she squeaked when he grabbed her by the ass and lifted her up! Her back was slammed into the wall as her body was lifted! She looked down between her parted thighs to see a head of messy black hair and a face buried in her hairless muff. She groaned loudly as she gripped his hair and scratched his scalp. Whatever he was doing felt really good!

Harry was licking her insides and channeling magic through his tongue. He moaned into her pussy as his nose repeatedly bumped her little clit. She tasted good … just like her daughter! 

Emma groaned and wiggled her hips as he munched on her pussy. It had been so long since she had a tongue shoved down her cunt! Now she wanted her clit to be sucked! Giving him a clear hint by rubbing her clit against his face, he removed his tongue from her insides and sucked the hardened nub into his mouth. 

“Ohhhh god, Harry! Yes, please keep sucking,” she moaned, dry humping his face with her legs over his shoulders. She had never been pleasured while pressed against a wall. In fact, there were many sexual acts that she never got to try! Her husband wasn’t very inventive, and she was too embarrassed to ask. Suddenly her eyes widened and toes curled as a long finger slowly penetrated her puckered hole! She squeaked out as it went knuckle deep on her. She never had anything in there before! He shut her up by flicking his tongue rapidly over her sensitive clit. Now she was squeezing his head between her thighs while he sucked on her and his finger sawed her virgin asshole. Out of nowhere, her pussy went wild as Harry slid his finger all the way in and fired off a pleasure spell. 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh!” she let out a long moan, her body trembling and breasts jiggling in her tiny, silk nightie. He let go of her clit and started walking while she rested on his shoulders. Her pussy was gushing fluid all down her ass and over his hand and leaving a wet trail on her hardwood floors! She gripped his hair tightly as her body spasmed, and she hoped not to fall. She squealed in panic as she went flying through the air. Emma let out a squeak when she landed on something soft and bounced up. She opened her eyes and saw that they were in her room! She turned back to Harry only to be flipped over and spanked! 

“Owwww!” she cried, looking back over her shoulder in disbelief. He smirked at her and slapped her ass again! A loud crack echoed off her white bedroom walls as she squealed, her large, cushy cheeks jiggling from the impact. He grabbed the back of her neck and forced her top half to lay flat on the mattress. Her lower half tried to follow, but he held it up. She blushed into her bed. Her back was bowed with her big ass straight up in the air! Her knees were apart, and her nightgown was halfway up her belly. He could see all of her! That thought left her mind when his hand collided with her ass again! Then again! She gripped the covers tightly and moaned into the bed, shaking her head and mentally begging him to stop. Her pussy was fluttering! One last loud crack was heard as she screamed out and sprayed him with a barrage of pussy juice! Her body was shaking uncontrollably, and the bastard was chuckling as he groped her naked ass! She was experiencing the first orgasm in over a decade, and the bastard was sliding his hand everywhere! He was squeezing and groping her pulsating pussy and spreading her cheeks apart! She wailed in embarrassment as her pussy continued to spray her cum everywhere! 

“Enough! Please, stop!” she choked out brokenly. Her pussy was still cumming! “I need a … break!” she choked out through a particularly violent spasm. 

“Now, now, Emma. We’re just getting started,” she heard him say before hearing a zipper being lowered. She closed her eyes and gripped the sheets! This was going to be a long night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is already on Patreon (Molly Weasley). Patreon is always one chapter ahead.
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly Weasley comes in for some pain relief.

Chapters 12 and 13 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. 

I posted a picture of what I think Molly Weasley looks like in my story on Patreon

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

Chapter 11

Harry’s lips glided over the delicate, smooth skin of Gabrielle’s inner thigh. He absolutely adored her tight, little body. Exploring it every day was a treat. He placed gentle kisses along the junction between her hips and thighs, earning a moan from the gorgeous blonde. Fingertips danced along her tender skin, and Gabrielle mewled from the sensuality of it. Her fragrant scent surrounded him as his lips traversed her thighs, traveling upward until he peppered her taut belly with his kisses. 

“Mmmm, ‘Arry. That feels good,” Gabrielle mewled, wiggling her body while her boyfriend nipped at her skin. The little Veela’s legs parted wider, displaying how wet she was. She placed her hands on the top of his head. With a little bit of pressure, she was able to let him know what she wanted. His lips descended until they landed on her hairless mound. Harry took a moment to enjoy how good she smelled. Not only her arousal but her body in general. Gabrielle always smelled like a pretty girl. He couldn’t explain it, she just did. It wasn’t even the Veela thing. Hermione was the same way. She always smelled good. Girls were just lucky, he thought. 

Harry smirked and rubbed his stubbled cheek against her smooth mound. Gabrielle squeaked and smacked his head. 

“Oww! That hurt,” Harry chuckled, rubbing the top of his head. 

“That’s what you get. Now kiss it better, mon amour,” Gabrielle slid her hands up her chest and cupped her perky breasts. As her boyfriend kissed her between her legs, she squeezed her breasts and pinched her light pink nipples. Gabrielle closed her eyes and allowed the sensations to fill her. She gasped and moaned when his tongue swiped at her clit, her fingers rolling her nipples between them. 

Harry moaned into her pussy. His tongue slid inside her folds and tasted her silky walls. Gabrielle, the sex goddess that she was, was humping his mouth trying to extract as much pleasure as humanly possible. His hands slid down her thin sides and over her flared hips, squeezing and groping as much of her as he could. Her delicate skin always felt incredible to him. He didn’t know if it was because she had Veela blood or not. He suspected that it at least had its part to play. Fleur and Apolline had felt just as soft and smooth. 

Unfortunately, Harry was interrupted by the lovely Hermione Granger. His second lover burst into the room and brought him out of his playtime. 

“Harry, Mrs. Weasley needs to see you,” she told him, leaning back against the dresser. 

“Can’t she wait? I’m kind of busy here,” Harry said, annoyed. He indicated to Gabrielle’s naked pussy that was wet and waiting for attention. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“She said that she injured her hip and that it hurts really bad. You know how demanding that she can be in normal times. Imagine what she’s like when in pain,” Hermione huffed. 

Harry sighed. Molly Weasley certainly could be a bit demanding at times. Harry really didn’t mind since she never asked for anything major. If she was in pain, then of course he would see her right away. “What about Gabrielle though?” he asked, looking at her wet cunt longingly. He looked back at Hermione and saw that she had already stripped naked. 

“I’ll take care of her. You just go deal with Mrs. Weasley,” demanded Hermione, hopping on the bed and taking his place between her smooth thighs. Harry watched as she bent over and took Gabrielle’s clit into her mouth. Hermione’s naked ass was sticking up in the air, wiggling around. Her plump, smooth pussy lips looked so tight and ready for his cock. His annoyance rose to a new level. He could be between both girls right now. He huffed and put on his clothes. Molly had better be in some serious pain. After a few moments of dressing and watching his two girls make love, Harry went down to his office where he knew that she was waiting. Opening the door, he saw her sitting on his massage table dressed in her day to day robes. 

“Molly,” Harry greeted her happily. He loved the woman dearly. He wouldn’t call her a mother figure or anything like that, but she did her best to treat him the same as she treated her own sons. He still had many dinners at the Burrow per her request. 

“Harry,” she returned his greeting, wincing a bit in pain. 

“Hermione told me that you hurt yourself. What happened?” he asked, looking her over and not seeing any apparent injuries. 

“I was out in the garden gathering some vegetables. I’m making some stew tomorrow, you see,” she explained. “Anyway, I was walking back inside with a full basket, and I couldn’t exactly see beneath me. That’s when one of those Garden Gnomes ran right under my foot. I lost my balance and fell right on my hip. Ron was supposed to degnome the garden the other day. I’m going to give that boy a piece of my mind the next time that I see him!” she exclaimed angrily. Harry was glad that he wasn’t Ron right about now. When the woman got going, she could make your ears bleed. He remembered her Howlers. 

“Did you take any pain potions?” Harry asked, getting close to her and prodding and squeezing her hips. From so close, he got a good look at her. She was a good looking woman for her age. She was thick and had plenty of meat to hold onto. She looked younger than she was. Harry suspected that she was using age reduction make-ups and possibly some light glamour charms. 

She squeaked in pain when he dug his finger lightly into one of her hips. “No, I instantly came here.”

“Well, it doesn’t appear that you broke anything. I’ll need a better look to make sure though. I can give you treatment as well. Take off your robe while I gather my supplies,” he told her while going to his cabinet and gathering his things. He looked back at her only to see her blushing. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked, picking out a moderate pain potion. 

“I only have my underwear on under this!” she whispered embarrassingly. Harry rolled his eyes. 

“It would be better if you didn’t even have underwear on,” Harry told her. “Besides, I work in the medical field. You don’t have anything that I haven’t seen a thousand times before.” Her face turned red, but she complied, slowly taking off her robe and exposing her body. Like she told him, she was only wearing her matching bra and panty set that was red and lacy. 

“Lay on the table … on your back, please,” he ordered, giving her a pain potion to take before she laid down. She swallowed it down and lied back. 

Harry’s eyes raked over her thick, mature body. Her skin was still tight and silky smooth looking for a woman of her age. His cock hardened just looking at it. He hadn’t been able to achieve release with Gabrielle before being interrupted, so he was still on edge. She wasn’t all that different from her daughter, Ginny. They looked similar enough. Molly was just older, and Ginny was thinner and more athletic. Molly, however, had incredible hips. They were wide and just begged him to take her. She was made for having children. Her hips ended with thick, creamy pale thighs that Harry would love to lay between. 

Trying to be professional for a moment, Harry pulled out his special healing oil and tapped it with his wand. He instantly felt the bottle heat up slightly, making the oil inside warm to the touch. With that done, he poured a generous amount on Molly’s problem area. He heard her gasp. The sensation of the oil was always a bit jarring to new clients. He knew that right about now, the skin of her hip was tingling naughtily, sending erogenous pulses throughout her body. The way her body wiggled as she mewled sexily told him that he was correct. The oil was making her feel good. He watched her very large breasts bounce around and cursed the lacy material holding them back. Harry placed his hands on her injured hip. Of course, he “accidentally” let one hand slide up her smooth thigh, feeling the expanse of soft skin. 

Harry let his healing magic spread throughout her damaged hip as he rubbed and massaged the bruised skin. He added more of his special oils. This time, he sneakily grabbed another. This oil was all about pleasure. He warmed it up and poured it all over her lower belly and panties. 

Molly gasped and blushed heavily as the boy that she thought of as a son, touched and rubbed her near-naked body. She knew that he was good at his job, so she didn’t say anything. Her daughter Ginny absolutely raved about his skill. Ginny would go to him any time that she received an injury from Quidditch, or even just to receive a massage to relax. Ginny had often told her that she needed to set up an appointment, as he was very good at relieving the stress that often built up over time. Molly never really gave it any serious thought. It may have been a mistake, she thought as warm oil was poured over her belly and panties, making her back arch when the tingling reached her clit and pussy. She vaguely felt Harry rubbing and groping her thighs as she rubbed them together trying to get some relief from the naughty pleasure. 

“So good!” she moaned out like a whore. She couldn’t believe the sounds coming from her mouth. She would have thought of herself as a scarlet woman if she was able to comprehend anything other than the intense pleasure that she was feeling. Harry’s hands slid up her belly and stopped just before they reached her bra-clad breasts. She moaned as they slid back down and captured the band of her panties. With a slight tug, they slid down her thighs. 

Harry groaned as he pulled down her lacy, red panties and the scent of her pussy hit him in the face. Molly was incredibly aroused! He could see the arousal smeared all over her hairless lips. Molly had a thin bush of red hair on her mound that was trimmed nicely. Her lips, however, were completely smooth. His hand groped the inside of her thick thigh and his fingers were dangerously close to her wet pussy. Looking at her face, he could only see the intense arousal that she was feeling. She was a woman possessed. Her legs parted, giving him a complete view of her naked genitals. As his hand lightly caressed her naked pussy, she moaned and began to roll her hips. Harry smirked. It looked like the older woman wanted it bad. Maybe she wasn’t getting it as much at home as she used to. Harry poured oil all over her naked pussy. Molly’s moans were music to his ears. 

“Are you enjoying my skills, Molly?” Harry teased, his fingers gliding between her wet lips while his thumb rubbed circles around her engorged clit. Her legs were spread as wide as possible, giving him all the access that he could ever want. 

“Yes, Harry!” she moaned out with a gasping breath. “It feels incredible! Please, don’t stop,” begged Molly, grabbing his forearm and pulling him closer. He placed his palm against her pussy and chuckled when she slid her hips back and forth, riding his palm. Her slutty juices smeared all over his hand as she humped it. He really wanted to receive some pleasure from her as well but didn’t want to scare her off on their first session. His pleasure could wait until next time. Besides, he still had two naked girls waiting for him. He needed to finish up with the redheaded MILF. 

Molly saw that he now stood at her side. One of his oiled up hands slid all the way up, underneath her bra, and squeezed her bare tit. She bit her lip when his fingers began rolling the hardened nub between his fingers. The wonderful oil was making them tingle in such fantastic ways. His other hand stayed between her thighs. Two of his fingers penetrated her for the first time, going deep and expertly finding her G-spot. The thumb of his hand began to vibrate as it was pressed against her throbbing clit. The two fingers began rubbing the sensitive spot deep inside of her as magic was funneled into them. Molly couldn’t believe the amount of pleasure that she was feeling. She had never felt anything like it. Her body writhed as Harry finger-fucked her, and she suddenly felt something growing inside of her. All of the penetration and groping was making a feeling grow deep in her lower belly. It felt like she needed to pee! 

“Harry, please!” she begged, not really explaining that she needed a break. He thought that she wanted more. The pleasure intensified until she was seeing stars. Her thick body began to shake wildly. Her huge breasts flopped around until the scant material holding them back couldn’t take anymore and burst at the seams. Her fantastic tits exploded out of her bra, exposing themselves to Harry’s eyes. Molly cried as she gripped his forearm tightly. She was fucking herself on his long, thick fingers. Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

“Ohhh … Ohhhhhhhhhhh FUCK! HARRYYYYYYY!” she screeched as her pussy clamped down hard on his fingers. Her beautiful body shook as a small fountain of pussy juice lazily squirted up, then the dam broke and a torrent of her juices sprayed wildly. Harry tried to hold her down but was unable to. 

“FUCK!” she cried, spraying the walls, then the table, then Harry himself. Her pussy was out of control! The worst part was that Harry continued to finger-fuck her throughout the whole ordeal. Slowly, her explosive orgasm tapered off, and she was able to calm herself. She felt that her pussy had stopped milking his fingers, and she groaned when he pulled them out. She was so tired. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep. Tiredly, she blinked her eyes, too tired to be embarrassed. 

“I’ll schedule you again for the day after tomorrow. I’ll send you a confirmation letter,” Harry told her, groping her naked pussy and tits one last time. She nodded her head as he helped her get dressed. As she stood, she was actually surprised. 

“Hey! My hip doesn’t hurt anymore!” she said, tired but happy. 

“Of course not. I’m the best,” Harry bragged, leading her to the fireplace. 

Before stepping through the floo, she thought, ‘He’s certainly the best that I’ve ever had!’ 

She couldn’t wait for her next appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 12 and 13 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. 
> 
> I posted a picture of what I think Molly Weasley looks like in my story on Patreon
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with Fleur

Chapters 12 and 13 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. There is also a bonus Chapter featuring Apolline Delacour

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

(you can't find it by searching because it is an "adult" patreon page. You must type out the link)

The Masseur

Chapter 12

Gabrielle Delacour had just spent the day with Hermione doing “girl things” as Harry had put it. They started it off by going to brunch at a little cafe in Paris. Next, they did some shopping at several of the high-class stores situated in the city. To end it all off, they spent some time with Gabrielle’s mother, Apolline. All in all, it was a good day. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Hermione had to leave and finish some errands, so Gabrielle stayed at her mother’s for a little while. Finally decided that it was time to leave, she said her goodbyes and floo’ed home. As she placed her shopping bags down, she heard noises coming from her bedroom. Thinking maybe Hermione had come back early and decided to roll around the sheets with Harry, Gabrielle snuck up beside the door and peeked around the corner. What she saw wasn’t Hermione. It did involve Harry though. 

Gabrielle’s sister, Fleur was spread out on her bed with her boyfriend giving her the go-around. One of Fleur’s perfect legs was spread wide, while the other was resting over Harry’s shoulder. The completely nude Veela in her bed was breathing heavily if the quickened rise and fall of her chest was any indication. Gabrielle had seen her sister naked plenty of times of course. Girls with Veela blood tended to be stunningly beautiful with perfect bodies, so self-consciousness wasn’t something that they suffered from. For some odd reason, Fleur looked even sexier now than she had ever remembered. Perhaps it was because she was in the throes of passion. Gabby watched as Fleur’s body trembled, and her lovely breasts jiggled as a result. Her eyes studied the way the light coming through the bedroom window refracted off of her glistening body. Fleur’s mouth was open in a never-ending cry of passion. Gabby couldn’t exactly see what Harry was doing to her, but she guessed that he was fingering her sister in such a way that Gabby particularly loved. Harry knew how to use his hands expertly. Hell, he made an entire career from it. 

Fleur’s shuddering breath brought her out of her thoughts, and she looked over at the couple. Fleur’s cries were becoming more high-pitched, and her back began to arch as her toes curled. Her body shook harder making her wonderful breasts tremble. Gabby studied the perfect mounds. They were larger than her own, but Gabby didn’t mind. Harry absolutely loved her breasts and took every opportunity to touch them. Fleur’s breasts were the same milky-pale color as hers and capped with identical nipples of an identical light-pink. Other than size, they were a perfect match. In fact, she remembered Harry mentioning that her mother had the same breasts as well. That wasn’t so surprising. If all three of them were the same age, most would probably assume that they were triplets. Perhaps not identical, but close enough. Fleur’s babbling drew her attention. 

“Oh, ‘Arry!” she moaned out in a near whisper. She could see Harry doing something, but couldn’t see what. She could hear the wetness of the action though. 

“Should I stick it in, love?” he teased. Gabrielle then knew that he was rubbing his thick cock up and down the length of her dripping slit. He was probably using his fat cockhead to massage her wet, needy clit. Gabby could understand Fleur’s reaction. Harry had done that to her many times, extracting reactions much the same as her sister’s. Gabby continued to watch. 

“Not yet, mon amour,” she groaned out sexily. “It is inappropriate for a married woman such as I,” she giggled, sliding her bare foot down his muscled chest and stomach to an area that Gabby couldn’t see. Hearing Harry gasp, she guessed that Fleur was using her foot to tease him. Gabby huffed. ‘That little hussy!’ she thought. Gabby was the one that told Fleur that Harry loved when she teased him with her feet. 

“What are you looking at?” came a sudden voice right by her ear. Gabby held in a squeak but nearly jumped out of her shoes. Quickly turning around, she saw Hermione standing there looking at her. Her heart hammering in her chest, Gabby grabbed Hermione by the hand and pulled her aside so as to not interrupt her boyfriend. 

“You scared the shit out of me!” she told her quietly, smacking her shoulder. Hermione giggled as Gabby held her rapidly rising and falling chest. The Veela was always a bit overdramatic. 

“Sorry,” she apologized while smiling. “Now, will you please tell me what is going on?” she asked quietly. 

“I was watching Harry and Fleur,” she admitted, blushing fiercely. Gabby and Hermione told each other nearly everything. Her bushy-haired girlfriend already knew that she had a bit of a voyeuristic kink. 

“They’re having sex?” Hermione raised an eyebrow. She knew that Fleur was playing hard-to-get. Eventually, she would give it up though. Every girl gave it up to Harry in the end. 

“Non, but they are fooling around. Come, let’s watch,” Gabby happily said while leading Hermione by the hand over to her former spot. Looking around the corner, both girls saw what was going on. 

Fleur was on her back gasping with her arms raised above her head. The stretching motion did fantastic things to her breasts, Hermione decided. Hermione lightly gasped when she saw that Harry’s cock was sawing between Fleur’s dainty, little feet. Looking at Gabrielle, she could see the small Veela blushing. Smirking to herself, Hermione let her hand wander. First, it began with Gabby’s knee. Then slowly it rose up to her creamy inner thigh, just brushing the delicate skin with the tips of her fingers. Gabby was shivering in delight. Slowly her fingers rose until she brushed Gabby’s drenched panties. Pressing her chest against Gabby’s back, she whispered in her ear, “Pull your panties down.”

With shaking hands, Gabby somehow pulled her panties halfway down her smooth thighs. The gorgeous, young blonde let out a shaky breath when she felt her girlfriend’s hand slip up her skirt and tickle her folds. As Hermione’s thin fingers danced over her folds and clit, Gabby clamped her hand over her mouth. She didn’t want to draw attention to herself. She continued to watch her boyfriend and sister. Fleur giggled as she pinned his cock against his stomach with the bottom of her foot. Slowly she used the bottom of her small toes to stroke the underside of his thick, veiny dick. 

“Mmm, that feels really good,” Harry groaned softly, his hand stroking her smooth calf muscle. 

“I’m sure it does,” Fleur giggled. She removed her foot and sat up. Fleur leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock. His fingers threaded her long, blonde hair as her pink tongue slithered out and snaked around the head of his penis. 

Gabrielle was watching while her pussy was being stimulated by Hermione’s talented fingers. “You’re such a naughty girl, aren’t you?” Hermione teased her quietly. Her warm, pleasant breath washed over Gabby’s face as her cheeks reddened. Gabby nodded. 

“Yes, ‘ermione. I am a naughty girl,” she quietly moaned when Hermione pinched and pulled on her small, damp clit. 

“I know you are. Spying on your boyfriend and sister like that,” Hermione nipped at her slender neck. Hermione let her other hand slide up Gabrielle’s belly and underneath her shirt. Gabby bit down on her hand gently as Hermione moved her bra out of the way and let her breasts spill out. 

“What would they say if they had caught you?” Hermione continued to tease her. Her hand cupped one of Gabby’s firm breasts, and she squeezed and massaged her soft tit. 

“Maybe they would have invited you to join. Would you have joined in?” Hermione rolled her clit between her fingers. Gabrielle was shaking violently. She tried keeping her knees together to prevent such pleasure, but Hermione was an expert at coaxing it out of her. Gabby could feel the beads of arousal rolling down the insides of her creamy thighs. 

“Yes,” Gabby choked out a whisper as Hermione’s fingers left her clit and slid further back. Gabby shuddered as two fingers slipped between her damp lips and began rubbing her g-spot. 

“What if Harry had made you lick your sister? Would you have done it?” Hermione smirked as she licked Gabby’s neck. Hermione could feel Gabrielle’s pussy clamp onto her invading fingers. It seemed that Gabby didn’t only have a voyeuristic kink. Maybe she had a bit of an incest kink as well. “Answer me, my love,” Hermione breathed into her neck as her thumb found Gabby’s clit. 

The young Veela’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her mouth was open in silent rapture as her pussy flooded Hermione’s fingers. “Yes,” she choked out. 

“Keep watching your sister,” Hermione pinched Gabby’s clit, snapping her out of her orgasmic bliss. She turned back to her boyfriend and sister and continued to watch. 

Fleur was looking up at her boyfriend with unbridled lust in her eyes as she deepthroated his magnificent cock. Bobbing her head back and forth, she was making gagging sounds as she took that long slab of meat down her throat. Her small hand was twisting and stroking the base of his slobbery pole as her other hand fondled his large testicles. “Here it comes, baby!” Harry grunted. Fleur pulled off of his big cock and held it up to her face. Closing her lovely eyes, she let Harry take over as he began stroking his large cock and aiming right for her. He grunted and hit her right in the face with spurt after spurt of warm cum. Fleur lewdly opened her mouth and received a large load. Greedily she swallowed it and opened her mouth for more as Harry stroked himself. As the seconds went on, he covered her beautiful face in his seed. Once they were done, Harry flipped her over and grabbed her wide hips. Fleur squealed in surprise but didn’t fight the manhandling. Harry placed a strong hand on her back and pushed down, making Fleur arch her back. Gabby could clearly see everything that Fleur had to offer. She could see the plump, hairless lips pressed tightly together between her smooth, flawless thighs. She could see her inner lips poking out from between her beautiful outer lips. She could even see her pale asshole puckering between slightly spread cheeks. Her sister looked like a sex goddess. 

As her boyfriend leaned down and lewdly licked her sister’s asshole, Hermione began finger-fucking her as hard as she could. One of her hands was rubbing her g-spot and clit at the same time while the other was rolling her hard, crinkled nipple between her fingers. Gabby’s body was spasming and thrashing in Hermione’s grasp. Her pussy was pumping out lewd amounts of juices that were coating Hermione’s thrusting hand. Removing her hand from her breast, she lowered it down to her ass. Gabby’s eyes went wide when Hermione slid a finger inside of her asshole. Gabby was quietly choking out obscenities while being double-stuffed by her girlfriend’s fingers. She was shuddering and breathing deeply when Hermione leaned forward and captured her lips in a steamy kiss. Gabby happily returned the kiss, sliding her tongue over Hermione’s as their lips danced together. Both girls broke the kiss when Fleur began making lewd noises. Looking over, they saw her pussy dripping all over their bed. 

Fleur bit down on the edge of the pillow as Harry’s fingers rubbed her g-spot while his tongue slithered against her tight asshole. Her hard nipples were rubbing against the cool sheets as she rolled her hips and desperately tried to fuck herself on his fingers. Her juices were running down the insides of her thighs as her walls fluttered around his invading digits. “ ‘Arry!” she squealed loudly, her toes curling as she sprayed her pussy juice all over his face. Like a champ, Harry kept licking Fleur all the way through her orgasm until finally, she collapsed forward, breathing heavily. 

Around the corner, Gabrielle squealed into her hand as her pussy squirted juice all over the floor below her. Her small body trembled in unrestrained pleasure as Hermione continued to draw out her orgasm. Breathing heavily, Gabrielle squealed again a moment later when Hermione pulled her fingers from her pussy and asshole, making her cum again. Gabrielle and Hermione looked at one another and burst into quiet giggles as their boyfriend and Fleur made out on their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 12 and 13 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. There is also a bonus Chapter featuring Apolline Delacour
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza
> 
> (you can't find it by searching because it is an "adult" patreon page. You must type out the link)


End file.
